Constant and Controlled
by TheLastOfThem
Summary: Jade West, Bitter, Mean, Apathetic at times and Ruthless at others. Everyone around her is only playing a mere role in her life, but Tori Vega proves to be the extra puzzle piece that wont fit in.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow another story! And to think it's only my second fanfiction. Now I won't even give away anything for this story aside from the summary, its a short chapter but the rest of the chapters will be longer like i always make them. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But i do have fingers, and with fingers i can write a lot of Jori Stories :D  
**

**Prologue/ Third Person POV**

Jade West liked things that were constant and controlled. It was why she was so fascinated with blood, blood was always flowing, always moving, and it circulated every inch of her body. Always constant. Jade felt like every aspect of her life circled around control, even if it meant manipulating anything in her way. It occurred to her that the things most controlled could create such an impact, a slight pressure on a gun could set it off, a simple spark could start a massive fire and a word can change a sentence. But there was change in the air and it was filled with the eerie sense of destruction. Jade clenched her fists; the one thing that she really hated was change. It made things messy, it created disaster. It lacked the familiarity and comfort of constant and control. Her breaths were labored, her chest tightening with every breath. She clutched the sink with shaky hands; she looked up at the cracked mirror in front of her, only pieces of her reflection being shown.

How did everything get so fucked up? Her reflection showed a girl who simply stomped her way through life, Dark Hair with Green streaks, Pale skin, Mesmerizing Green eyes, Red Lips and an eyebrow piercing. But despite her appearance every step she took followed a direction that she made for herself. She was used to being so sure of every bit of her life, it was like a plan she clung to. Even her Boyfriend was exactly what she felt was what she needed, Beck was cool, calm and collected, his persona made him easy to be with. He even called himself transparent at some point; everything about him felt like stepping in a clear shallow pool. You knew what was underneath; it was filled with warm water and it was deep enough for you to stand up straight.

And she loved that, no complications, no mess; it was a safe way to live. But then 'She' entered her life, sweet attitude, gorgeous frame, a smile that screamed kindness and a voice that had everyone at attention. Tori Vega was not what Jade West had planned for, she was not Controlled, her actions never Constant. Tori was the complete opposite of Beck, where Beck was a shallow clear pool, Tori Vega was the dark blue ocean, salty and deep. The waves could be rough or smooth and the water stung your eyes, it held things unknown and was no area was ever the same. And Jade tried to break her, make her another pawn, another card in her deck, anything that could be used to her advantage. Vega was strong though, she took every blow, always trying to care for Jade, and she brushed off every direct hit and still tried to climb the walls of solitude that Jade had raised around herself. Jade never understood why she was so angry all the time, it could be the always absent father, the loss of her mother or maybe she was just born this way. Jade never once had let her attitude towards people bother her; she was a cold, mean and sarcastic person. She only reserved the caring side of hers toward Beck and Cat, and never once had she questioned the way she treated others.

Why risk getting hurt, the bullshit, the backstabbing and the lies? Friendship always led to fights and most relationships ended up in heartbreak, that didn't fit in Jades future. Jade had everything figured out; there was no room for complications or side-tracking! Jade pounded her fist on the mirror again; drawing blood from her already cut knuckles. Why did Tori Vega have to come to Hollywood Arts, why did she have to change everything? Jade started questioning herself more often since the Younger Vega had arrived, her bark was now nastier than her bite and as the days progressed she started to feel some sort of attraction towards Vega. Jade was never even into girls, what the hell was going on? Did she enter some shit version of The Twilight Zone?

A lone bottle of whiskey stood on the counter of her huge bathroom, Jade already had chugged about half of it but she couldn't get the Half Latina out of her head. She reached toward the bottle, taking a long burning gulp. She stumbled her way to her bedroom, falling with a huff on her large bed, what a big bed for such a lonely girl. She was hollow, she played with the fact that she looked so damn sure all the time she even started to believe it herself. Her scowls were practiced and her emotions only really consisted of Smug, Mad and Apathetic, it was easy like this. That's why she couldn't stand being around Vega, she made her all wazzed out! Her heart beat faster, her palms sweated, her body temperature skyrocketed and her breathing turned rapid. Out of fucking control. She wrapped herself in the huge blanket and turned her In-Wall-Stereo on, blasting Nine Inch Nails. Things were brewing, change was inevitable but Jade West was going to go against it all, even if it meant breaking Tori Vega. And with that last thought she fell deep asleep, dreaming only of blackness.

**Jade West is so mean, man this looks pretty damn good so far. Who writes this kind of stuff? They need to get a high five or a hug or something! Updating will be a bit off considering I am in New York but don't worry I won't leave you hanging. Dueces ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Real quick fix over here, I made the chapter before this one with a stupid mistake (Which i corrected) Beck and Jade are going out. I know last chapter i put that it was her Ex but it's not. Sorry folks! And i changed the summary, i think it sounds better now, don't yah think? If it doesn't let me know!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. Every time I flip my hair the boys get overwhelmed. One Direction you suck,-Love all the girls who aren't twelve or desperate. JUST KIDDING no one take that to heart, I love you all.  
**

**Jade POV**

"Beck give me my damn coffee!" I yelled angrily as I folded my arms across my chest like an angry toddler. He held it over his head as he laughed, his head tilted back while his shoulder shook.

"Nah, I think I don't want to. This coffee smells pretty good, is this just how you like it?" He mocked taking a sip as I controlled my anger, _He is dead to me._ I let my back hit the cold locker with a heavy sigh, who knew my boyfriend could be such a bully? I really didn't want to deal with this right now, my head was pounding thanks to the now empty bottle of Whiskey under my bed from last nights pity party. And i had to hide my knuckles from everyone as well thanks to my stupidity and a now broken mirror.

"Aww I'm just playing with you babe, here you go." He gave me the coffee with a wicked grin on his face and I took it back with a huff. Peppermint Mocha, no sugar; the coffee really was just how I liked it. I took small sips savoring the hot liquid as it trickled down my throat. Class was beginning in a few minutes but I usually took my time, spending as much time as I could with my best friend, I really didn't consider him a boyfriend because I loved him, I just wasn't IN love with him. It was weird but he knew our relationship was more casual than serious, we still kissed and occasionally had sex but we agreed that we could break it off if either of us really found anyone we were extremely attracted to. It wasn't a normal relationship but we still enjoyed the comfort and familiarity of one another.

"Hi Jade!" A sweet little red head clung to my waist, I really wasn't a touchy touch kind of person but even I had to admit Cat was too adorable to deny.

"Hey Cat, did you do Ms. Leyel's Essay?" Cat and I shared AP Literature together, the girl may haven't been the brightest bulb in the janitors closet but when it came to stories that girl could write.

"Yeah! I made it about some kid name Billy who lost his dog in a war." _Okay… _I just nodded at her and pulled out my essay to show her what I had written. I let out a laugh as her eyes rounded and she turned a bit pink.

"This is great Jade but it's really dark! You should write about happy things, like rainbows!" She did a motion with her hands and I bit back another laugh, the girl really did know how to make you're day shine a bit brighter. Even when you were a gank like me.

"Not everything is all happiness and rainbows Cat, life is just as dark as the stories I write." And life really was, it wasn't like all the books you read in Elementary. There were no singing monkeys, poetic birds or wise turtles to get you through a rough patch. There were drugs, sex and liquor for those types of things; I wasn't going to go sugarcoating everything in my Stories like Cat did.

"Hey guys."

"What's up peoples?"

Andre Harris and Tori Vega said as they spotted us in the hallways, a scowl took over my face as I saw the cheerful brunette walking toward us with that damn smile and her stupid cheekbones. The problem with her wasn't that I did hate her, I just hated that I really had nothing to hold against her and I really didn't understand her so I didn't know how to handle her. The girl was considered "Sweet" but I was always told that too much sweet can give you toothaches. Everyone greeted them and I just nodded in Vega's direction.

"I heard Sikowitz is giving another project, with pairs today." Vega stated with an irritated look. Why did she look like that? We always chose our own partners, didn't she want Andre?

"So? We always get projects, it's not like Sikowitz ever teaches us anything useful. Does little Ms. Vega not like doing some extra work?" I said in a mocking voice, feigning sweetness. She looked hurt for a second and then looked down as she mumbled some incoherent response.

"Speak up Vega!" I growled, I hated when people mumbled. If you need to waste your damn breath you better have something loud and worth to say.

"You're my partner West." Vega said as she slammed her locker and walked hastily to her first period. _Wow did I just get Vega upset? _I smiled at the thought; good that's more like it, anger was something I understood. Beck looked at me with disappointment while Andre just looked plain upset by the fact I had made his Best friend upset.

"Jade did you really have to be like that with her? She just wanted to let you know that she had to work with you." Beck said looking bored as he put both his hands in his pocket, he liked Vega but at the same time he really didn't care.

"You know why I can't stand her Oliver." I picked at my painted nails and let out an irritated sigh. Something warm gripped my shoulder and I was about to make a rude remark till I saw that Beck was standing over me with an exasperated face.

"Just because you don't understand her, or you can't use her as one of your pawns in your little schemes or control her doesn't mean you can go around treating her like shit. West." He said in a low voice, I knew he was upset with me but now he was pissed. Beck never cursed, he said it didn't make anyone better because they couldn't come up with anything that was of any real value. But he was right of course; Vega was something I couldn't figure out. Everyone and/or anyone that was involved with me in life served some kind of purpose, for Beck it was someone to lean on and take my mind off of anything, Cat was my best friend and confident, Andre was a pretty cool guy and he was there when I had music trouble, Robbie and Rex were for my amusement and I took pleasure in their stupidity. But Vega, she was that black smudge on my painted canvas, every time I tried to remove her she just got bigger and more irritating blocking what I had already painted.

"Beck I'm sorry but you have to understand, I'm not used to someone as odd and confusing as Vega." I said with a light voice.

Beck ran his hand through his hair, and looked upset. "No Jade you're just not used to someone who isn't playing a part in your little "World". Let's just get to class." He shouldered his book bag and walked without me. I understood his anger; he was basically the only person who knew how I ticked. He knew how he played a role in my life; he also knew he was replaceable. And anyone would be hurt over that, but he was easy to control so I didn't toss him aside like I did to everyone else when I didn't find use for them.

I shook my head and walked towards class; I entered and took my normal seat in the back next to Beck. Our mental teacher sat in his desk sipping a coconut barefoot looking at us as if we were toys he could pick up and play with any time he liked.

"Class as you all know I gave you partners and a new project." He chirped.

"No, you told some of us our partners and the others the project. Silly goose." Cat said as she twirled a piece of her hair on her finger.

"Oh! I see and I am no Silly goose, I am a majestic beaver with eccentric tastes! Now we're going to do a little acting project, you will be spending two weeks with your partner. One week at their house and one week in yours. After the two weeks you will come to class and write down everything you know about them, with everyone's information written we will switch the papers around and who's ever info you receive you will need to portray their attitude for the rest of the day. Isn't that fun?" Sikowitz yelled enthusiastically as the class looked around in horror.

I laughed loudly and the whole class turned its attention towards me, "Sounds fun Sikowitz, pretty great job you wazz." I said while continuing laughing.

"Glad you think so Jade because you should know that your partner is Tori, so you get to spend two weeks together. And you can't make up anything on the information list so… Glad you enjoy this project! Now everyone go sit with your partners and discuss yourselves while I hum this amazing elevator music." Sikowitz said as he gave me a beaming smile, he knew I couldn't stand Vega. Dumb wazz had to give me her as punishment.

I stayed in my seat and watched Vega carry herself towards me with her bag in tow. She sat down and began twiddling her thumbs. _Oh jeez._

"Vega," I snapped at her and she looked up at me with chocolate eyes, "Look we can do my house the first week then yours. Is that good with you?" _Did I just ask her if it was convenient for her? What the hell?_

"Sounds fine Jade." Her voice was cold; she looked really upset with me. Where was the girl who desperately wanted to be friends with me?

"What's biting you in your ass Vega?" I said genuinely curious, her eyes flashed and she sat up looking at me directly in the eyes. I watched as she leaned closer to me, and instantly I knew that whatever she had to say was meant for my ears only.

"You're the one biting me in the butt Jade, look I know you hate me. And I really can't understand why but I'm tired of your crap, we're partners now for this project so cut me some slack and cut the bullshit because I'm not taking it anymore." Vega sat back away from me and her eyes flickered away from me, whatever courage she momentarily possessed was gone and replaced with wariness, like she couldn't believe the things that left her mouth.

_Well looks like Vega has some fury in her after all. But I still don't fucking understand her._

I had a feeling I never would, so much for trying to fit her into a role in my life.

**Hell no, Tori Vega isn't going to deal with Jade's bullshit, this aint no Timid Tori! There's too many Tori's out here in Fanfiction who are all "Oh Jade you're so mean but I'm going to let you be such a bitch to me till you realize you want me." Hell no I don't rock like that! Now for anyone who doesn't understand Jade is someone who thinks everyone she deals with fits in some kind of Category, or "Role" as she likes to call it. Tori doesn't fit anywhere, and Jade doesn't like that. She can't control Tori because she doesn't understand her and Tori isn't constant with her behavior, in other words Jade can't manipulate her into something she wants. And there you go for all those people who didn't understand Jade's mentality. Till next time, Peace, Love and Coffee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Holla at your girl, Swag swag swag. Just kidding guys, I'll stick with English. So apparently you guys like this Jori Story, WHY? A MONKEY WROTE THIS. DO YOU LIKE MONKEY WRITING HMM? I'm playing, I'm no monkey. I'm just a normal 16 year old girl with way to many wacky ideas in my head. I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But check this out, Hippo's have pink milk. Damn you guys just got smarter. You're welcome.**

**Tori POV**

"Trina!" I whined as I walked towards her car, she was sitting on the hood as she checked herself in the mirror.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" I smacked myself on the forehead and groaned loudly. I really didn't want to do this but I guess I've been given no other choice. I climb into the car and start the engine, and just to make my point a little more known I move the car forward a bit. Trina yells loudly and falls off the hood, I sit inside the car and I let out a long loud laugh.

"What the hell Tori?" Trina looks beyond pissed and her eyeliner is all over her face and I have to bite my lip from bursting out in hysterics. _Best day EVER._ I drive us to school and Trina bitches, and bitches and BITCHES. By the time we make it in the parking lot I feel like gray hairs are sprouting on my head.

"And that's why you can't mess up my eyeliner." Trina finally finishes. _Thank you god._ We both exit the car and I fix my jeans and shirt while Trina saunters off towards her friends.

"Tori! Nice to see you my little Cheekbone Princess!" Sikowitz hollers as I walk through the doors of Hollywood Arts. _Cheekbone Princess? What in the fu-._

"So that's why you're working with Jade on the new project!" Sikowitz finished? _WAIT WHAT?_ I'm working with Jade West? Why wasn't I paying attention to what he was saying? _I'm so stupid!_ Before I can argue he runs to his class claiming that his coconuts are lonely.

"Hey Cheekbone Princess." Andre walks next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Why is everyone calling me that today?" He just shrugs and gives me a sweet smile.

"Did you hear I'm working with Jade on the next project? She's going to drive me freaking crazy! Switch with me! NO! You know what, I have these paperclips in my locker, I want you to stick them in my—" Andre clamps his hand on my mouth and gives me a wide eyed stare.

"Oooookay. Look, Jade is a handful but you have to stand up for yourself. Sure she's a bit mean," _A bit?_ "But she is still human; she has feelings, wants and needs. You want her as a friend? Or at least for her to treat you like you're more than a paperweight? Then show her that Vega magic and be a little gutsy, she hasn't seen that side of you yet right?" I shook my head; Jade really hasn't ever gotten to know me. "Then it's settled, good luck Tori." Andre gives me a quick squeeze on the shoulder and takes away his hand from my mouth as we near the group.

Both of us give our hellos and I see Jade look up at me with a scowl on her face. _Maybe Andre's right; I need to stand up to her to gain her respect! I'm not someone's punching bag. I'm no wimp! _

"I heard Sikowitz is giving another project, with pairs today." I informed everyone with a bright smile, and I'm not even surprised to hear Jade let out a sigh as I open my locker. _Here we go._

"So? We always get projects, it's not like Sikowitz ever teaches us anything useful. Does little Ms. Vega not like doing some extra work?" Jade says with a voice dripping in fake kindness. And it takes everything in me not to cringe.

I look down and mutter something on the lines of "Too bad I have to work with such a Gank like you." Only for her to tell me I need to speak up, _She wants me to speak up? Well I can speak the fuck up!_

"You're my partner West." The words come out so much more forced and angry then I would have ever imagined. And I really think she deserved it, I was tired of being treated like her personal floor mat. It hurt to have someone always speaking down to you and always having to be dealt with like you're some kind of idiot.

I slammed my locker; catching Jade's surprised face and walked abruptly to class. All I wanted was Jade West to like me. Everyone else liked me! I was nice, I helped others with their problems, I was never imposing myself on anyone and I never once tried to hurt Jade like she constantly hurt me. But not anymore, I was done trying to be the bigger person in our situation. She wants to be my friend or ask me for help, she's got to work for it as of today. _Operation 'Not giving a flying frick' is a go. _

I sat down in my desk with a triumphant grunt as I thought of all the scenarios in my head, I could imagine Jade groveling at my feet begging for forgiveness or her wanting to be my friend, claiming that she would be nicer. The thoughts made me giddy, _I sound like some crazed sadistic. _But seeing someone so level headed, bitter and controlled like Jade out of wack over them would make anyone feel pretty damn good. The rest of the class piled in and Andre gave me a wary look, asking with his eyes if everything was alright. I nodded at him and watched our lunatic of a teacher give everyone the details of the project. _Two weeks with Jade West? Why doesn't he just give me a metal rod and stick me in a field with a lightning Storm? _

"Now everyone go sit with your partners and discuss yourselves while I hum this amazing elevator music." Sikowitz finished as he started to hum that annoying elevator song and sip his stupid coconut. _Go to Hollywood Arts they say, it's a fun and an amazing school they say. Everyone's always spewing some kind of bullshit that's for sure. _I go over to Jade's Spot in the back of the room and sit down next to her. Fear constricts my intestines and it blocks my throat leaving no space for words of courage, _I'm such a wuss! _I nervously play with my hands and don't even bother to look up at her, so much for 'Operation Not giving a flying frick'.

"Vega," Jade lets out my name with an exasperated snap of her tongue, and I look up to see her Emerald eyes staring holes into my Chocolate ones. "Look we can do my house the first week then yours. Is that good with you?" _Like you care what's good for me._

"Sounds fine Jade." I said in a low voice, rigidness taking refuge in every word.

"What's biting you in your ass Vega?" Jade asked with a questioning sneer, her face confused.

And with that I felt the anger replace the fear, and I wasn't even close to being afraid as I was last time. It was as if someone had injected me with some kind of Bravery Syringe because I glared back at her and set my face in a menacing frown, leaning close to her so no one would hear the exchange.

"You're the one biting me in the butt Jade, look I know you hate me. And I really can't understand why but I'm tired of your crap, we're partners now for this project so cut me some slack and cut the bullshit because I'm not taking it anymore." My voice sounded so foreign to me, I wasn't normally so hostile but with Jade it felt like all she did was douse me with gas and play with a match in front of my face. _Hell yeah! No more Pushover Tori! _

But the look on her face was so alien to me, it was like reality slapped me in the face and I just heard the words come out of my mouth. I Tori Vega just stood up to Jade West. The girl who could easily kill me and hide my body. _Oh my god, remember the shovel? Shit, Shit, Shit! _A gravestone reading 'Here lies Tori,' flashes in my head and I'm back to being the dog with its tail in between its legs. Utterly and definitely fucked. But there was no going back now, I took a stand and now I had to live up to it. I wasn't going to let Jade West bully me any longer, if she wanted to be friends with me or like me, it was on my terms now and I would show her how much she underestimated me. By the time I'm done, she'll have to want to be my friend. And with that I let a smile make its way onto my face and lean back on the desk. Leaving a very lost Jade to wonder what's going on in my head.

**Tori Vega, why do I make you into such a BADASS? Just kidding, I really hope you like strong Tori because those other Jori stories portray her as a spineless wimp who just begs for Jade's attention. I'd also like to say that I love how you guys enjoy me delving into their personalities, I'm glad you guys like it! So Jade is basically struggling to figure out Tori, and the funniest part is that Tori is just a sweet gal who wants' Jade to care for her. And let's all face it Tori is a tornado in the flesh, YOU CANT HANDLE HER and blah blah blah. The story shall progress soon, Love you guys! By the way I take suggestions and criticism nicely, whatever makes the story better for the reader. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But people like these Jori Stories so I guess you're stuck with me for a bit.  
**

**Jade POV**

I pull on my jeans and zip them quickly up, looking up at Beck I see him doing the same while glancing around for his long sleeved shirt. The dark grey shirt is lying on the floor near my leather jacket and I toss it to him, he catches it and lets out a relieved breath. The room smells like sex; a mixture of sweat and the fumes of lust, I used to take comfort in it but now I felt like I was suffocating. I never understood the hype of having sex, it's literally a couple of minutes of fucking and then seconds of a great gooey feeling. _Fuck you, my analogies rock._

"Bye babe, I'll see you tomorrow." Beck kisses me on the lips and then rushes out, I groan and grab a change of clothes and walk into my bathroom. It's about 5 o'clock at night so Vega was due to arrive around 6 thirty, enough time for a shower and what not. Shedding my clothes I step into the burning hot stream of water, applying my Strawberry Shampoo and lathering it till my scalp burned. I scrubbed my skin raw trying to remove any trace of Beck from my body; I hated having his scent on me when I wasn't with him. I didn't like belonging to someone, I didn't need anyone but myself. I stepped out of my shower and brushed my teeth, clad only in a short towel I head to my room while brushing my hair. I enter my room and hear a startled gasp from the left of me.

"Shit, I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to come while you were showering. It's just the door was open and I—"

"VEGA, just shut up okay? Its fine, I'll just change in my bathroom." I look to see her face hidden under a curtain of chestnut hair, her head down as she tries to look anywhere but in my direction. Making Vega uncomfortable always brought a smile to my face; knowing I was the one who could make her squirm it was such an easy way to mess with her. I walk into my bathroom once more and finish getting dressed, simply in dark Jeans and a dark green V-neck with my favorite leather jacket, finishing the look with dark combat boots. I look around on my bathroom counter for my leather bracelet and put it on the wrist that doesn't have my tattoo. I walk back into the room and see Vega fiddling with her phone, her fingers typing at a rapid pace. _Probably some stupid gossip about some loser inhabiting our school._

"Look I have to be somewhere around nine, so let's just hang out or whatever and I'll go." Vega says nonchalantly. It's so odd hearing her speak to me without any hesitation or fear lingering in her voice, it's so weirdly apathetic. _When did Vega give up on me? Doesn't she want to be my friend? _The thought made me feel strange, since when did I care if Vega was my friend or not? She's nothing more than a pet at most. But even thinking that felt like a big white lie.

"You're supposed to stay over Vega, I don't know if Sikowitz would like to hear about you skipping out. Besides what could _**YOU**_ be doing that is so God Damn important?" I snapped at her, it made me furious that she could be blowing me off like this on our first fucking day together for this shitty project.

Her head snapped up and her fingers quit their annoying tapping on the phone, she looked at me with a bored expression. "I'm going out; you're welcome to come with. If you can handle it, I mean I know you're a 'Bad Girl' and all but it looks like you won't bother going out with me somewhere." Her tone was mocking and her eyes held a deviant glare. _Did someone replace Tori with a girl I can actually have fun with? This should be interesting._

Walking up to her, my boots landing with a heavy thud as I neared the Bronze skinned girl, leaning close to her so our faces are only inches apart I let a menacingly low whisper, "Vega, you don't know me. The only thing I can't handle is your boring personality." I finish with a gentle breath, our lips so close to each other and I can feel the heat emanating from her in waves. All I can smell is Tori, and she smells like Coconut and Chocolate, _Fucking Delicious._ I take a step back because this is all so out of control, the familiar feeling of undiscovered and strange emotions toward her overwhelming me, and that is not acceptable. But before I get to far away from her I take a glance at her eyes, and it's like staring into Molten Onyx. She shakes her head as if to rid whatever inhabits her thoughts and replaces her bored stare with a hopeful one.

"Great then, lets watch something before we have to go." I show her my huge DVD collection and she looks through it with a curious face, her teeth biting into her lip as she makes a decision. Her eyes light up and I can't help but wonder what she so excited about watching. I point to my DVD player and plasma screen and watch as she toys with them.

"You're my guest, so do you want something to eat or drink?" She looks surprised to see me offering her something without any malice and she politely asks for a , I toss it to her and take my place next to her on the couch. I watch as the screen switches on and I let out a chuckle as I see the Movie she picked.

"What?" She asks annoyed with her arms crossed on her chest, she looked as mean as a constipated teletubby. I just let out another laugh and lean my head back as I take a gulp of my water.

"I'm just in shock Vega; I didn't think you'd like Phantom of the Opera. I thought you were going to pick something stupid." My eyes glued to the beginning of the movie as Christine belted out the opening notes of her song. I loved Phantom of the Opera, it was my favorite Broadway play and the movie wasn't terrible, but what people didn't know was that my favorite character wasn't the Phantom. My favorite character was Christine, I couldn't explain it to other but I felt that Christine had the hardest part in the whole ordeal. I mean the Phantom went through a lot of shit but Christine had gone through everything thinking that the person teaching her how to sing was this angel and it ended up being some poor soul who was confined in a theater and who didn't hesitate to murder someone. _Talk about a slap in the face. _

"It shouldn't shock you at all; this is my second favorite Broadway show. My first being Wicked of course." Vega stated sounding content; she looked over at me with a wide smile.

So she liked Wicked huh? I guess the girl had pretty good taste; at least she didn't like something crappy like Cats. I scoffed at the dumb Broadway show and watched Gerard Butler walk into view as he sang his hypnotizing tune. It was so odd sitting here with Vega and not fighting or arguing about something stupid. It never ceased to amaze me how different she was compared to the people I knew, people were so dull compared to her. And all the blinding light and shining personality she had was what had made everything so incredibly hard to figure her out. I ignored the thoughts swimming in my head, I didn't want to get angry right now, and I just wanted to enjoy this movie with this stupidly frustrating enigma next to me.

The movie went on and at some point Vega started singing, originally it would have annoyed me but hearing her was comforting. Like someone lulling you to sleep with a lullaby, it was beautifully mesmerizing. _Snap out of it West! This is Vega, just some girl you want to manipulate, you don't even like girls!_ And with that I replaced my seemingly relaxed face with a scowl and growled under my breath. This girl had me all fucked up, this is why I couldn't stand her! I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath, _Control, Relax._ I was so tense and rigid that I didn't notice the ending credits and Vega speaking.

Something poked me in my temple and I looked up to see Vega standing over me with a worried expression. "Uhh Jade it's time to go are you coming?" I nodded and stood up; I turned off my Television and cracked my back. _Let's get this over with. She's probably going to take me somewhere like book club. Hehee. _I grinned at the thought of Tori surrounded with a bunch of old ladies discussing an erotica about some dude named Jose.

I walked toward my front door and gestured for Tori to walk out, after locking the door behind me I glance at Tori questioningly. "Vega where's your car?" She looks at me with a blank face and buckles up laughing, _the fuck did I say?_

"I drive a bike. Oh and by the way, you don't know me either, but if you did then… Never mind let's just go." Vega said with a hurt tone and walked over to the sidewalk and pulled on a Helmet.

Tori Vega was on a Purple Ninja Bike, she drove a MOTORCYCLE. She patted the seat behind her and offered me an extra helmet. _She's right, I really didn't know her, and maybe that's how I'll understand her! Perfect, I'm a genius._ Excitement built up inside me at the prospect of finally figuring out Vega. In order to break your enemy, you must know your enemy. She started up the bike and I held on to her waist, as she drove at a pace a racecar driver would be proud of. She popped a Wheelie and I let out a strangled grunt, what did I get myself into?

**Bam. What do you think? Any suggestions on making Tori an even bigger mystery, cause Jade is so damn confused right now, she's kind of a butt. Hope you like it! See yah. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I got like 6 hilarious T-shirts in New York. That Shit Cray. - That's one of the shirts! Ok ill stop talking now, let's do this!**

**Tori POV**

Spending time alone with Jade wasn't half bad, she actually was pretty polite. Seeing her in a short towel was something I definitely did not expect, the image was burned in my retina forever, long white creamy legs, Dark hair tumbling in wet curls across her shoulders. I had to look down in fear that I was going to stand up and touch her, _I'm such a mess._

The last thing she expected though was my newfound attitude toward her; I was going to play it cool and bored around her, and I could tell it unnerved her. She would get to know me, even If it means tricking her into it. I could tell that she was agitated during the movie, most likely from the prospect of us going out somewhere together. But all that did was make me more determined for her to spend some time with me, what did she think I do on the weekends, read the bible? She was so freaking guarded and closed up it felt like I had to pry her open with a crowbar just to get a response from her.

My motorcycle had put her in a stupor for a bit, because she just held tightly on my waist the whole way without making any noises. She'd probably ask me about it later, right now I was speeding my way toward our destination. Twenty minutes later I come to a stop in a seemingly abandoned stadium and shut off the engine, taking off my helmet and fixing my hair I climbed off the bike. Jade doing the same.

"Alright Vega, we're here, now what the hell are we doing?" Jade asked with a cold bite, her arms on her hips and green eyes staring me down.

The distrust and irritation coming from her cut my insides with a jagged point, had I ever done anything remotely to the girl that had her on edge with me twenty four seven? The answer is no, I have done nothing to the Pale girl but go out of my way to befriend her, now I had to pull out the big guns.

"You'll see when we get inside Jade, already chickening out?" I said with fake confidence, taunting her was the only way she'd ever spend a second willingly with me. _Am I that bad?_ Her body tensed up, her shoulders rigid and her face a blank sheet; she nodded her head and gestured for me to show her the way. With that I walked toward the back door of the stadium and gave my name to the guard who nodded me in, I grabbed Jade's hand ignoring the chilling sensation and tugged her inside.

"What do you think you're doing touching me Vega?" Jade didn't sound exactly pissed just plain dumbfounded as she tried to take her hand away but I kept my grip firm. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. My mouth twitching just waiting for me to apologize like I usually did, but it couldn't be done. _Stand up to her_. Andre's voice ringed in my ear.

"If I let go you'll get lost and I won't be responsible for you being trampled." I said in an ominous voice, her eyes narrowed and she just let out a grunt while gripping my hand a bit harder. I kept my mouth shut and led her through the crowd of people and stood in front of the stage. I glanced at my phone and I had a few texts, I had to go backstage.

"Wait here Jade, I'll be back in a few minutes." I walked away from her as fast as I could manage in the crowd of people before she could protest or even worse, kill me.

I go behind the massive curtains and find the band lounging around with worried faces. "Hey you guys alright?" I asked with a laugh, they let out a big sigh and greeted me.

"What the fuckety shit Tori! You're late!" Greg our drummer said with a nasaly voice, the kid was built like a bull and had dirty blonde hair. His grey eyes were mixed with excitement and nervousness at the huge crowd waiting outside to see us play.

"Shut up Greg! I had things to do, I'm here aren't I? And what's with that language what are you thirteen? And we got a gig to play, let's get it done." I said with a shit load of cockiness lingering in my tone. I only said it to help him get his spirits up; the guy has the self esteem of a carrot.

"Yeah bro she's here, so no more crying and bitching. Tori go grab your guitar and change your outfit; we got an appearance to uphold here!" Troy said with a booming voice, tall and built like his brother Greg; with blue eyes and black hair. I roll my eyes at his bossiness and let out an annoyed okay, but not before greeting our bassist Hillary, also known as my Ex Girlfriend. With long Dark Brown hair and Icy blue eyes, her skin a golden tan. I could remember every inch of it, and I could still feel the skin beneath my fingertips. Our break up was mutual but she still held a firm place in my heart.

"Hey there Tori, late again? Jeez who would of thought Victoria Vega wasn't punctual?" Hillary said with a teasing tone, hugging me tight. Pomegranate shampoo invading my nose, _God she still smelled so good._ I hug her for a few more seconds and take a step back; shooting her a shy smile I walk my pathetic self to the changing rooms.

Changing my purple v-neck shirt into the dark blue corset/blouse and my shorts into dark jeans with heeled boots. Making sure my make up was alright, I stepped out and grabbed my guitar. The rest of the band was waiting for me, Greg walking in nervous circles, Troy checking his keyboard out and Hillary staring me down with a predatory gleam in her eyes. I pretended I didn't notice her and tuned my guitar, I still loved her and it hurt to see her looking at me with such want. But we broke up for a reason and I wasn't going to take another chance at least not now with my judgment and mind elsewhere.

"You guys ready?" They all nod and I watch as they all walk onto the stage, the crowd cheering loudly and I hear the names of my fellow band mates being called by their fan-girls. Rolling my shoulders back and clearing my throat I walk out, the stage a familiar setting and the blinding lights basking me in a warm comforting spotlight. The crowd chants my name but all I can do is look for the Raven Haired Beauty, spotting Jade in the front with her jaw opened, stunned in place with her eyes wide.

"Hey everyone, we're 'Struck Out' and we heard you guys wanted a show?" Troy screamed into the Mic, grabbing the crowd's excitement and testing it. Apparently the crowd can't wait any longer because the yells are deafening and people are already trying to start a mosh pit. Troy gives me a look and I nod, starting the song. My fingers glide on the chords and my eyes close in anticipation, I open them as I let out lyrics. The crowd goes insane as I sing the opening of 'For Those who wait' by Fireflight. Greg pounds on the drums and Troy adds a few piano keys here and there, while Hillary plays fiercely on her bass. Lyrics are flying out on their own accord as I stare Jade down, she still glued to the spot but I can see her head nodding in time with the music and it makes me ecstatic.

People are singing along and hands are thrown up in the air by the time I start the second song, Troy sings 'The Minstrel's Prayer' by Cartel to let the crowd calm down a bit. The crowd relaxes slightly and they just continue to bob their heads. We play a few more songs from The Killers, Paramore and AC/DC, a rocking mash up as Greg calls it. When we announce were finished everyone pleas and yells out "One more song!" Troy gives a fake groan and I take the Mic away from him, winking at him I start the opening of 'I'm So Sick' by Flyleaf. By now it's as if someone had given the whole place a line of Cocaine because people were just getting out of hand, usually I was alright about it let the fans go as crazy as they want but now Jade was there so I finished the song as fast as I could. My hands played the last few notes and we all gave our goodbyes, the crowd roaring our names as we exit the stage. Not even bothering to change I give out my farewell to the members of my band while they stare at me shocked, Hillary looking dumbfounded at me trying to rush out.

I dive into the crowd searching for Jade, my heart pounding at an uncomfortable pace and panic spreading throughout my body. I'm about to yell out her name when I spot her waiting for me near the exit, I grip both her arms and I let out a strangled breath. She looks at me confused and tries to squirm out of my hold.

"Why would you leave the place I told you to stay? Something could have happened to you! Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" The words stream out of my mouth with unforgiving rage; it was so dumb of her to leave. My hands gripped her arms tighter at something bad happening to her.

"I'm alright Tori; I just didn't want to get crushed by your fans." She says with a neutral tone, pinching me in the hip to make me let go of her arms. _Oww, wait a second._

"Wait you just called me Tori!" She just called me by my name, well my nickname but it still counted. I let out a whoop and threw up my arms. She stared at me as if I had lost my mind and walked out of the stadium shaking her head. The curiosity killing me as we neared my Bike, I had to ask or I would explode into a thousand pieces.

"So did you like it? Did you have fun? Are you surprised?" Questions poured out of my mouth as I felt the surge of triumph course through me at the idea of her having a good time.

"Sure." Jade replied sounding bored, pulling on the helmet and waiting for me to climb in front of her, I felt my shoulders sag and my head turn downwards. I pull on my helmet and climb gripping the handlebars so hard I can feel the material making indents in my hands.

_Sure._ That's it? I take her to see a concert that I played in with my ROCK band that only Andre knows about and she just says sure. Are you kidding me? My eyes burned as I started the Bike and rode out toward her house. Maybe Jade really did just hate me for no reason and would never want to be my friend but at least I gave it a shot. So why did I feel like my heart was being torn out of my chest and why the hell did I care so much?

I stop outside her house and she jumps out with her helmet in her hand, she hands it to me and I say a quick thanks. "Vega you're supposed to sleep over, why aren't you getting off?" She doesn't sound concerned just mad and that makes me punch my handlebar. She takes a step back in surprise and I don't even bother to take off my helmet.

"I'll be back later, just leave your front door open." The sentence come out clipped and abrupt, I drive off without waiting for a reply. Not sure where I'm going I just head west. _What the fuck ever._

**Aww, poor Rock Band singer Tori, she's just trying to get close to Jade and Jade seems like she didn't even have fun! Hmm, we will see next chapter! Till then don't forget to eat, you are all growing children!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I'm back in Miami! Imagine all the beautiful updates! Muhahaaa!**

**Jade POV**

I watched Vega speed off as fast as the bike would let her, all to get away from me. I wasn't blind; I could see how much my dry response to tonight's events hurt her. I was the worst kind of liar, not only did I lie to her but I lied to myself as well. I really did have a great time tonight, and seeing Vega up there on the stage singing her huge heart out in front of a giant crowd was gratifying. People chanted her name and went wild every time she sang, but this whole situation was getting dangerous. I wasn't supposed to have a great time with Vega; I was trying to understand her! But right when I was starting to get an idea of how she works, she throws me another curveball. Who would've guessed Kind and Sweet Vega played in a pretty fantastic rock band, and the way she displayed herself up there was incredible.

My head was pounding by the time I entered my kitchen, going through every cabinet I have for the Advil Pills I kept. Finding them I took two out and swallowed them without any water, the pills making a slow dry descent down. My phone rings in my pocket and I take it out in a wary motion, and even I can't deny the hope of it being Vega. But disappointment crashes down on me, seeing that it was not even close to the person I was waiting to hear from.

_**Hey Babe, just thinking about you. How's it going with Tori?- Beck.**_

I sent back a short reply, and buried my head in the palm of my hands, when did it start mattering if Vega was alright? I don't care if Vega ever comes back, it's not like I considered her more than some rubix cube I was desperately trying to solve. So why did that make me feel like I was the worst kind of liar out there? I've never really bothered to concern myself with someone who I didn't need, but Vega was always inhabiting my thoughts. I shook my head hard, why am I questioning everything right now? I'm Jade West, Junior in Hollywood Arts and currently going out with Beck Oliver. Head Gank of the school, Cold and Calculating, constantly making people do whatever I wanted and the best screen-writer there, always sure of myself in everything I did.

That's who I was, that was the Jade West I am. So why did hanging out with Vega make me so unhappy to be who I was. Even if I couldn't distinguish what she thought like I had somewhat of an idea of how people worked around her, for instance Vega was the girl everyone loved, Caring and lovely in every way. She made people strain to be better, they watched what they said around her, tried to please her unintentionally, Guys would rather flirt with her and date her than have anything serious with her, they would keep her as a friend and confident stringing her around. Girls envied her but couldn't help but like her because she was so fucking nice. In a way I took pity on her, it wasn't easy for people to love you but never really want to be real around you.

I trudged upstairs with a heavy heart, guilt taking place instead of hate and my scowl replaced with a frown. All she tried to do tonight was impress me into being her friend, how could I explain to her without making her feel like shit that I _**Couldn't**_ be her friend or anything else for that matter. All we would do is clash, I was a Rock; hard, sturdy, and controlled it took a lot to crack me open and Vega was Fire, out of control, setting everything around her ablaze with just a spark of her flamboyant personality. We were so incompatible it was ridiculous and we weren't right for each other, even as just friends. Getting close to a person like me would just leave you with a broken heart and a handful of insecurities. And I'd end up hurting her when I got bored of having her around, just like I did with everyone else, even Beck knew our break up was inevitable.

Pulling off my clothes, I changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, making sure that all the make-up was removed from my face. I made my way to my room, curling up in my bed with my sheets tangled around me acting as a cocoon. The room was dark and I couldn't even see my hand waving in front of me, but I liked it like this, without any light it was easier to close your eyes and fall asleep. I felt my eyelids finally give out and my body gave up its internal struggle as I drifted off to sleep.

"Fuck oww." Something hissed startlingly me awake, I glanced at the clock and it read three AM. I lifted my head to see Vega in nothing but a Julliard sweatshirt as she tried to pull on her flannel pajama pants, jumping around like a fool. After a few minutes she stumbled around looking for somewhere to sleep, _shit forgot to tell her where the guest room was._ I sat up groggily and looked at Vega's silhouette.

"Vega just come sleep with me tonight." Her head snapped toward mine and she gave me a hard stare but she walked over to the bed and climbed in. Instantly I smelled the bottle of Tequila she must have downed and her movements suddenly made sense to me. She was freaking plastered.

"Vega you drunk?" I asked with a dumbfounded tone, her body turned towards mine. We were so close that I could feel her body heat and if I made even just the slightest movement forward I would be touching her.

"I'm not drunk, I can handle my liquor. Asshole." _Liar._ She muttered into the pillow, her hand making a makeshift shield as If I was going to strike her at any given moment. I let out a sigh and brought out my arms from underneath my pillow and wrapped them around her. Her body went stiff and she didn't dare take a breath.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I lied to you okay? I didn't mean what I said today, I had a great time." I said, wrapping my arms tighter around her. The guilt was in overdrive now, if she didn't forgive me I'd probably hate myself for a while and I really didn't want that. I felt her breath against my neck, and her head took its spot on my shoulder. The gesture was so intimate but she was drunk so it didn't matter, anything said or done would be forgotten in the morning.

"I know you didn't mean it, Hillary said that you just didn't want to give me the satisfaction of you having a good time." Vega said in a husky voice, she was fighting to stay awake.

"Who's Hillary?" I asked, did we know a Hillary in Hollywood Arts? I searched around my memories but for the life of me I couldn't remember a girl named Hillary.

"Hillary is my Ex Girlfriend, we broke up before I went to HA." Vega's voice was now barely audible, but I could still detect the sadness seeping in her words. _Vega is Bi?_ I felt her breath get heavy and even and I untangled myself from her body. Scooting as far as I could away from her, I took a long deep breath. I could admit to myself that I was attracted to her but only for looks and maybe a fun time but knowing she liked girls as much as she liked boys made everything even messier. I needed to distance myself before this slight attraction manifested to an actual crush because right now Beck was the last thing on my mind.

Where did this leave me? Was this just about understanding Vega anymore or was it so much more now? The insults just kept back firing and where I used to feel satisfaction from hurting her was now being replaced by guilt. And being her friend really didn't sound so bad but I made a promise to myself long ago about things like this, I had everything planned out! Vega isn't part of my future and I don't even want her part of my present Godamnit! Everything was so easy before she came crashing in my life, My Relationship with Beck was easy, Cat was a mere pet, Andre and Robbie were just there. They all fit in my puzzle, so why does Vega have to be the extra piece? Where do I put her when she just doesn't belong?

I burrowed my head deeper in my pillow and let out a yell, my lungs burned and my throat closed up on its own. My fingers gripped my bed sheets and I clawed at the soft cotton, but I stopped when I felt a long arm pull against my waist. Vega's head made its way onto the crook of my shoulder and her lips lightly touched my neck; sending tingles across my skin.

"Jade, it's okay. Everything will make sense." Her lips met my neck with every word and her arm pulled me tight against her, I shut my eyes tight and relaxed. I struggled to find my happy place because I knew how wrong this was, but all I could think about was where I currently was and why being with Vega felt strangely right.

**The amount of Angst I'm going to add in this story is going to be RIDICULOUS. Just kidding but honestly you guys go ape shit for this drama. Poor Jade is so conflicted, and Tori pretty much drowned her sorrows in Alcohol with her EX! I wonder what they did, did they just talk? By the way have you guys read half the stories on Jori? Some of them are just downright unbearable for me to read, unrequited love just kills me. And don't even get me started on the authors whose grammar reminds me of a third grader's and on top of everything their Tori's and Jade's sound like robots. Really boring Shallow ROBOTS. Well enough of my complaining, love you guys! Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Hey Jade, Tori's fire won't burn your rock, and your rock won't put out her wildfire"-Guest**

**Oh my lord, you Sir/Madam are asdlkfngrd. That is the only way to put your intelligence, I love you. No seriously, come to Miami, meet me somewhere. We're getting married. I won't take no for an answer. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. BUT I do have Vans Warped Tickets for the Concert here in Miami and I shall rock the hell out.**

**Tori POV**

"_Hnngh_..." My lips parted as my mind registered the pain coursing throughout my body, ruthless aches taking refuge everywhere. My fingers run over soft cotton and I gripped the pillow in a petty attempt to relieve some pain, the bed warm from the night I spent on. Despite everything I inhaled deeply, smelling something wonderful, Strawberries, and Sweet Peppermint Coffee. _Jade._

I reluctantly sat up and the room was still basked in its usual darkness, the spot next to me was still warm and I could see the indents from where she slept. _How did I end up sleeping next to Jade?_ Odd that I would be sharing the same space with Jade, let alone her bed! I scanned the room looking for her, _where the hell—. _A white envelope lay next to me on the night table, Tori scrawled on the front in elegant cursive. Hesitantly I opened it making sure she didn't fill it with some airborne poison.

_**Dear Vega,**_

_**Apparently when you're drunk you can sleep for a really ridiculous amount of time. If or when you do wake go take a shower. You smell like a bottle of pure tequila, the bathroom is on the left of the hallway. I'll be downstairs or whatever, hurry.**_

_**-Jade.**_

I ran my hands over the words, ink smearing on my thumb as I ran over the smooth surface. I pulled myself out of bed and let out a soft whimper. Why Alcohol was ever made is a mystery to me. I gathered some clothes and toiletries from my bag, making my way to the bathroom in small steps. Stepping inside I quickly shed of my sweatshirt and pajama pants.

"Vega, you might want to close the door when you're planning on stripping naked." I flinched backwards and glanced at the Pale Goth smirking at me from the hallway. _Shit the door!_ Jade's eyes met mine and her mossy green eyes gleamed, usually focused and sharp were now raw and devouring. I felt grounded in place, dull fire sparked in my stomach, warmth taking place instead of pain. Jade averted her eyes quickly and made her way towards the stairs, _what was that about?_

Closing the door, I remove the rest of my clothes and step inside the shower. Turning up the heat, I let it burn my skin in hopes to soothe my muscles. I grab shampoo and scrub my head; it feels so weird to be in the same shower Jade uses. I can't help but realize that Jade is naked in here, I feel my face go warm and I can only imagine how hard I'm blushing right now. But I'm still pissed at her, what she said the night before really hurt me. And it hurt so bad, all I wanted was her to accept me, just to understand that I all I want is her friendship. But Jade is stubborn, cruel and unfair, so why do I care? Well whatever I tried my hardest; I can only hope that she sees how much I want her as a friend. _Just a friend?_

Where did that come from? Of course just as a friend, besides Becks with her, they love each other. Imagine me with Jade West, Mossy Emerald Eyes, full red lips, pale perfect skin and that body… OK. So I'm officially going crazy, I don't like Jade like that! I barely know her; you don't fall in love with someone in a second. Chuckling to myself I grab a towel and make my way out of the shower, changing into Jeans and a dark blue plaid shirt with my favorite pair of black Vans. I brush my hair and watch as the wet ends begin to curl, I was one of those lucky girls who didn't really need to put effort into their hair. I head downstairs after grabbing my phone, sitting down with a mug of coffee and a bored expression was Jade.

"Yo, what's up?" _Did I just say Yo?_

"Vega, did you just say Yo?" Jade asked amused, biting her lip in an attempt to not smile. I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I think all those coffee fumes are making you woozy." She rolled her eyes and took a long sip. I cross my arms over my chest and lean on the counter, I feel a vibration in my jean pocket and pull out my pearphone.

**Hey Tor, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with me?- Andre**

I looked at my phone and felt a smile take its place on my face, I looked over at Jade who was staring at me like I had 'Crazy' written on my face.

"Jade I was wondering, are we doing anything today or something cause Andre—"

"No." Jade cuts me off, tongue sharp and unyielding as always. My hands clench and unclench, who did she think she was? I can hang out whenever I want, she isn't my mother.

"No? Let's get something straight, you don't own me. I'm not your slave or pet." Acid drips from my voice, I can tell she's surprised but she just rolls her damn eyes again.

"Today we have something to do Vega. You took me somewhere yesterday so it's only right for me to take you out today. We're going to do something fun, so tell Andre no." Jade stares at me, and then drops her gaze. She almost looked… Guilty? Jade West isn't guilty; she just thinks she owes me for last night. I stare back down at my phone, Andre's text just waiting for me to reply. Spend the day with my best friend Andre who honestly cares about me, or Ice Queen Jade West who pretty much hates me? I type my response and glance at Jade looking at me questioningly.

"Let's go." _Praise me, for I am gutsy._ Her face breaks out in a genuine smile and my breath falters, I've never received one of those smiles. Usually they're only given to Beck and Cat; I smile back with as much enthusiasm as we head out of her house.

* * *

"Here we are." Jade says with a delighted voice, I'm still in shock at how at ease she is with me right now. I look at the huge building in front of me, and my heart stops as I read the sign on the front. 'Gunners Shooting Range', flashes in red and guns adorn the pixie glass display windows.

Jade West is going to shoot me, I knew she hated me but killing me? I love life why can't I keep living, why did I agree to something so stupid. WHY DIDN'T I GO WITH ANDRE? Something cold touches my shoulder, and Jade looks at me with a smirk on her face.

"Aww, Vega don't worry I'm not here to kill you. We're just going to shoot some guns. No biggie." Jade says in a toothy grin. Great, she can read minds. What can I do, oh yeah that's right, nothing! I make small protests as we walk inside but Jade just drags me along anyway. She greets a cute old couple and pulls me to the back, we enter a row of hallways and I see targets lining up in front of each stand. By the time she hands me a pair of Ear Guards I'm basically shaking. I've never shot a gun, let alone held one! Jade looks at me, her eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses, she opens her mouth to say something but then shuts it quickly. She looks down at the gun in her hands, and then at my face.

"Tori I'll help you, it's not that hard to shoot a gun. Trust me." _Trust her?_ How could I trust her, no matter how sincere she sounds or how vulnerable she say's my name. But I nod anyway and she steps into my area, placing the cold piece of metal in my hand. She instructs me how to grip the handle using the 'Thumbs Forward Method'.

"For example, if you shoot a handgun holding it in only your right hand, the gun tends to kick upward and to the left, because the mass of your hand is on the lower-right side of the gun. The thumbs-forward grip is to evenly distribute the most mass on the grip. The result is reduced angular recoil that, when combined with less muzzle rise, lets a shooter get back on target faster for follow-up shots." Jade finishes, with a deep breath.

"Alright I think I got it, so I just shoot at the target?" I asked as Jade scoffed.

"Yes at the target! You're not supposed to shoot at me, Jesus Vega." Jade snapped, I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Even with a gun in my hand Jade had the nerve to tease me. My hand gripped tighter on the Beretta INOX 96 Pistol, Silver slide barrel gleaming under the harsh lights. I pulled the trigger and my hands shot a bit upwards due to the recoil. Even through the Ear Guards I still heard the shot echo off, and I could faintly see where I struck the Target. I heard Jade Click her tongue. "Not bad Vega, not bad." Jade walks over to her lane and we spend two more hours firing bullets at the targets, not a word spoken between us.

"Well that was pretty awesome, thanks for that Jade." I shoot Jade a smile, she returns it with a smirk and starts the car. "We're not done yet Vega; we still have something else to do." Jade taunts, her head cocked sideways like a bird. _There's more?_ Where could Jade possibly want to take me now?

"Why are you doing this?" It sounds like I'm pleading with her, and she looks at me with a serious expression. Her eyes dart between me and the road, and I see her muscles tense as she ponders her answer. "I owe you Vega." She bites out through gritted teeth, and I feel my jaw wire shut. She's lying.

"Stop with that bullshit Jade! You never do anything you don't want to do, and no one is forcing you to take me anywhere. You don't owe me anything, we're not friends. Isn't that right? Isn't that what you spit in my face every time we do something together?" It feels like I'm drowning, I force the words out in fits of water and it burns my throat. Jade looks appalled, her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape. She turns away and for a second I can see the guilt that lingers in her eyes.

"I—"

"I don't want your apologies Jade, not when they're forced. Let's just go ok?" I cut Jade off, and look out the window. Jade sighs and continues driving, her hands tapping on the steering wheel. Being around Jade is frustrating, irritating, annoying and exasperating, like dealing with a toddler. And one day Mama is going to snap.

**Where is Jade taking Tori? Hopefully somewhere nice, like a meadow filled with sunflowers! And then they'll kiss and be together forever :D! JUST KIDDING, don't give me that crap. Like I wrote above, NO ONE FALLS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE THEY DON'T KNOW, that's falling in LUST. Trust me, I know these things. I'm a love Doctor, or Doctor love. Till the next update, don't forget to sleep. LOL NO IM ON THE INTERENT, SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD :**


	8. Chapter 8

**So apparently I look really silly when I'm writing, my mom pointed out that I constantly bite my lip and smack my forehead. Man, whateva! Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I can't stop watching Korra episodes even though I've seen the season 2349340i0 times. (Did I just add an i to that number? The fuck?) :I  
**

**Jade POV **

My fingers nervously tapped on the steering wheel as we neared our destination, Vega uncharacteristically quiet. It was clearly evident that she was irritated with me and she had every right to be. Hanging out with her at the gun range wasn't a complete waste of my time, she wasn't that bad, sure she was vomit inducing nice but she wasn't a complete loser. All I know is I'm at crossroads, to my left is 'Fuck Vega up' Boulevard and to my right 'Give the girl a damn chance' Lane. My fingers tapped faster as my inner turmoil took another nosedive, Vega was pretty much a walking Kamikaze, an explosion of personality just waiting to be let out, a control freak like me can take that… _Right?_

"Vega, were here…" Vega looked at me unamused and simply nodded, she looked really upset. _I think I broke her._

"Where are we Jade?" Vega asked stunned at the sight of the huge stadium in front of us, I merely smirked and walked towards the entrance. Her footsteps softly thudding behind me on the asphalt as we made it into the ticket lane.

"Seriously uhmm, what are we doing here?" Her voice sounded frightened, she looked at me with deep chocolate eyes and a frown decorating her face.

"Remember that Band you were so desperate to see last week but the tickets were sold out so you just bitched to Andre?" Her eyes narrowed but she nodded her head. I pulled out a ticket from my jeans and handed it to her. Disbelief colored her eyes and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Jade." Vega's voice squeaked and I stifled a laugh. "How did-? Where-? I can't believe you got tickets! Thank you so much, this is great." A childish grin spread throughout her face and her eyes gleamed with excitement. Before I could dodge them her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me close, my body flushed against hers, I felt her heart beat against my chest and it pounded through her chest like a hummingbird on Red Bull.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned the embrace, my hands skimming the soft curls that lay just above the small of her back. It was an odd gesture, I'm not one for being affectionate but at the moment it didn't bother me as much as it should have. I let a few more seconds pass by and I let go, I pushed my hands in my pocket and stepped away from her.

"The ticket line is getting long we should probably stop letting people skip us Vega." The icy flow of my tone was back. Vega looked disappointed but she quickly replaced it with a shy smile and we made our way to the ticket collectors. Giving in our tickets we were ushered to the front row seating area, it was so close you could touch the stage if you wanted to. The tickets were a gift from my aunt so the price was unknown to me. But Vega tapped me in the arm and gave a short 'uhhm'.

"Jade, exactly how much did you get the tickets for? This looks pretty steep, let me pay you back." Nervousness lingered on her small voice and I could detect a hint of pride seeping through. I flashed a devilish smile toward her and crossed my legs on the seat.

"I got them as a gift from my aunt; she's the head owner for this stadium. So it was free, no sense in you owing me Vega." I stared at her form as she relaxed, her lip untucked from her teeth and her posture slumping down on the red comfortable seats.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for earlier you do know that right? Look I'm a selfish, hotheaded bitch. It's in my genes I guess and I don't want you to get caught in the cross fire. We can't be friends because the bullshit is too much to handle and you honestly don't deserve that. Besides being friends with me isn't all the great." My voice quivered on the last part, I didn't mind being confrontational but it felt like I gave her too much of myself just now. It all came out so… easy, like a gush of water down a drain.

It was easy with Vega; it didn't feel like everything was meant to go my way. With her it was something unexpected and unclear like a gray sky, you could stand under the clouds and hope for rain or you could stand there wishing for the sun to peek through. Overall it didn't matter which one happened because in the end you couldn't control the weather. Control and Constant was what I lived by but being with Vega it felt all wrong and muddled, the feeling was foreign and exciting but it was against everything I had set up for myself. _Wrong in all the right ways._ I was in between living life in the familiar comfort of manipulation and all the constants that came with it or just trying to give things a chance, the feeling of being uncertain in aspects of my life like being friends with Vega.

"I think you're wrong." Vegas voice cut through my thoughts like a sharpened knife, her voice reassuring and determined. "You're just so used to everyone taking you as you are and accepting your behavior. Everyone lets you wallow in this state of anger but are you really just angry without a cause? Even Beck, YOUR BOYFRIEND puts up with the crude and nasty malice that tends to leave your mouth. I want to be friends with you because I can't put up with all of this, I'm not asking you to change. I like your bitchiness and your fierce attitude, but I'm asking for you to realize that that plowing your way through life angry and apathetic won't get you anywhere." She finishes, she stares at me with unwavering confidence and her mouth set in a straight line.

"I'm not something you can FIX Vega, being friends with me means putting up with my shit." I feel the irritation lace my words as I face her with icy green eyes.

"No Jade, being friends with you means cutting through all that bullshit! I'm not an idiot, I see how you analyze everything, I've seen you manipulate people and how you force things your way. The reason you can't stand me is because I'm the only one who doesn't let you get away with YOUR SHIT." Her voice hardened as she spat the words.

And like that I finally understood why Vega frustrated me so much, she said it herself. I couldn't stand her because she was the only one who didn't accept me for this angry cold bitch I was. I wasnt used to getting shit about me being such a bitch from anyone. She didn't let me get away with being a complete Gank to everyone like our peers did, and that's all it took me to understand her. Vega cared for me because I refused to care about anything or anyone, she was emotional towards me in hopes I'd be less apathetic to her and she was always there when I needed her because I didn't know how to deal with things that didn't go MY way. It all clicked together, and where I thought I would feel relief at understanding Vega was now replaced with a sense of dread.

"Vega this is me ok? I'm not sure how to be anything else." My argument was weak and she knew it.

"No Jade, you're just not sure how to go through life without a master plan. Life is meant for choices and waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen, that's what makes life beautiful, all the little unexpected things."She states wistfully. "Maybe being friends with me will show you that you don't need to be a controlling bitch. Not everything in life can be controlled, if you realize this you wouldn't be so angry at the sad reality that change is inevitable. Give me a shot." She said jokingly and serious at the same time.

"Maybe we should try that Vega, if you don't mind being friends with someone as mean as I. But I'm telling you it won't be easy but I'll try to be friends with you Vega." I said giving in; it was so tiring arguing against something I knew I'd end up losing. I won't lie and say it'll be easy trying to throw away all I've lived by but if it's for the better… A warm hand intertwined with my cold one, and I looked up to see Vega staring at me with Hopeful and Proud eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that Jade." Her voice light and whimsical, as she gripped tighter my hands, small prickling sensations spreading though my arm. I ignored them though as I watched the band enter the stage and the audience roaring in the background.

Jade West and Tori Vega as friends? Vega was right; I had been sniffing too much Coffee Fumes.

**PROGRESS! Finally they're friends :D! This chapter was a bit short but i'm actually OK with it (Hope you guys like it too). So Tori always knew that Jade liked to be a Control butt and she wants to change that. Jade wants to give Tori a chance because she's tired of being a controlling bitch, and because she feels the first step to that is being Tori's bud. Did you guys like the chapter? Well I'm off to go kick my cousins but in Left 4 Dead 2. Love you all ADIOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. Concert all day tomorrow so i may update again in a few hours before then. Because i love you guys :D **

**Tori POV**

Music so loud your body reacted to it, with every beat your heart thudded faster, with every angry yell your blood rushed throughout your veins in a frenzy and with every strum of the guitar your ears strained to listen a little better. Here I was listening to my favorite band with Jade West to my left, not in a million years would I have thought of this happening. I finally snapped on her and it lead to her agreeing to be friends with me, I saw the hesitation in her green eyes as she poured out her apology. It was so vulnerable unlike the double edged sword Jade always seemed to be. I have no clue what I'm getting into, just being around Jade gets me into trouble. _Imagine now that you're friends with her! Oy._

"Hey Vega, Shows over." Jade says as she snaps her fingers in my face, a wicked grin on her face. I see people scattering to get out of their seats and piling out of the stadium.

"Oh uh, sorry about that, I must've been to in tune with the music." My voice shaky and fake, I stood up and followed her out. My stomach rumbled, and I looked at Jade with a wide smile.

"I know somewhere we could go to eat bud." Wrapping my arm around Jade and giving her a poke in the ribs.

"Don't touch me Vega." She said dumbfounded and amused, but made no move to remove my arm.

"But that's half of being friends Jade, the other half is ridiculous nicknames. Yours is now Java Beans Jade." Giving her thumbs up as we climbed in her car. She scoffed at my antics and turned on the engine.

"Yeah I don't think so Vega, call me Java Beans Jade in front of anyone and I'll cut your hair off. Now where's this place you're speaking of?" She said teasingly as she let out another chuckle. _I'm totally making Jade laugh right now, shit just got fabulous._

"If you cut my hair off I'll cut yours off and then where will that leave us? Two bald chicks who are friends? Sounds like a bad sitcom." Jade busted out laughing and I joined in, and it just feels so _**great**_. Her laugh is contagious, it's addicting tone thick and loud, it posses such strength and heart that's so alien to me because when Jade laughs you could actually feel the emotion just pouring out of it. "The food joints over on Jameson Avenue." I let out through strangled breaths as I struggled to stop laughing.

"Vega, you're something else." Jade said well naturedly as she made a quick right.

I glare at her weakly but say nothing, the silence isn't awkward or uncomfortable, it's peaceful and new, so different than when we first climbed in and I thanked whatever prompted Jade to give me a shot at this newfound friendship. I thought it'd be harder to gain her friendship, but we're only friends by label and I know I have to work a lot harder to gain her trust. We stopped outside the familiar diner, my parents used to take Trina and I here all the time. Just stepping in the parking lot was Nostalgic. We walk inside and the walls are lined with posters of athletes and pictures of celebrities, the smell of greasy food and the sounds of families getting together filled the atmosphere.

"Hi, two please." I greeted the hostess as she weaved her way through the bustling of the tables and lead us to a booth in the corner of the Diner. She gave us our menus and sauntered off telling us our waitress would be arriving soon.

"So how'd you come to know this place?" Jade questioned as she skimmed through her menu, eyes taking in every bit of the menu as she thought about what she wanted to eat. I watched as she stuck out her lip in a pout and squinted her eyes as she concentrated on something she read. A smile spread through my face and I glanced down at the menu.

"My parents used to bring Trina and I, we found it by accident one night when were visiting Abuela." I finished with a slight accent; I didn't like saying grandmother it rolled off my tongue weird. Slightly embarrassed I felt my cheeks heat up and I bit my lip staring at the picture of roasted chicken.

"Sounds pretty cool Vega and thanks for the little Spanish note there. Very nice" Jade taunted as she laughed quietly to herself. I groan and go back to choosing something off the plastic menu, _Damn this Mac N Cheese and Chicken looks good._ My mouth waters and I feel my stomach growl in anticipation, thank god I do all this running or I'd way 500 pounds.

"Hello! I'm Stacy and I'll be your waitress for this evening. To start off your dinner what would you like to drink?" A girl close to our age asked, her gray eyes lingered on mine and I could see the poorly hidden desire behind them. She was interested. Her long blonde hair reached her waist and she had a gorgeous set of white teeth behind pale pink lips. I grinned at her asking for a Dr. Pepper and I looked at Jade as she demanded for a Coke. Her eyes ablaze as she stared down our waitress, her body tense and frighteningly icy as she watches the waitress scurry off.

"You alright?" I ask cautiously as Jade stares me down, her eyes still swimming with liquid fire.

"Yeah it's just the waitress rubbed me the wrong way." She says swiftly but I hear the lying undertone, and her eyes avoid mine. Why would she lie? Is.. Jade jealous? _Yeah right, she just hates blondes._ I dismiss the idea and tap my fingers on the table.

Cold drinks are placed in front of us and I shoot an apologetic smile towards Stacy and she returns it with a shrug, her eyes glinting under dim restaurant lights. She gives me a wink and asks what were ordering, I order Mac N' Cheese with Chicken and Jade orders Ribs with fries. Her gaze locks on mine and it looks almost possessive, she doesn't like the waitress so she only focuses her attention on me, it's different from the cold gazes she usually gives me, this one claims me; it's soft yet sharp and unwavering.

I stare back unsure on what to do, those green eyes making every thought in my head halt, they hit some invisible wall and disappear because all I can think about are those green eyes who won't look at anything but me. We must've stayed like that for a while because the waitress comes back and hands us steaming plates of food, I snap out of my reverie and give a quick thanks to Stacy. I shovel a spoonful of my dinner in my mouth; _You can't go wrong with Mac N Cheese, Dear god._ I watch Jade rip a piece off of her ribs and pluck it in her mouth, she sticks her finger in her mouth and lets out a long moan. The sound throws me off balance and I feel my lips part, her tongue darts out as she licks a part of her lip and I drop my fork on my plate. The clatter breaking my stare as I swallow past a nervous lump, _Did it get hot in here?_ I clear my throat and stare only at my plate, praying that Jade can't hear my heart thundering in my chest even in a Diner loud and crowded.

"Everything cool with you Vega?" My head snaps up at the sound of Jade's concerned tone drifting towards me, it's lost its usual bite and is replaced by something foreign and soothing.

"Yeah, my foods just soooo good. Real fine and dandy!" I stick a spoonful of food in my mouth because I'm a terrible liar and grin like an idiot. She raises her eyebrows but doesn't point out my petty lie and goes back to her food. She lets out other pleased sounds and I struggle to focus on my food, I'm squirming in my seat and my palms feel sweaty. I never would've guessed Jade genuinely loved food to such a degree that she made noises, _Noises that made me want to kiss her senseless._ And I did want to kiss her senseless, the girl is strikingly beautiful but never to this extent had I wanted to just plant my lips against hers. Friends that's all, nothing more and hopefully nothing less._Liar, you want her._ Like hell I did!

She's crude, mean, rude, harsh, ruthless and just a plain bully. But damn did she drive me crazy, every touch was like dry ice, setting my skin on fire but without the pain, those eyes claiming mine and her rare soft words trickled in my mind. Sitting across me with a pleased expression and her eyes closing after every bite, I noticed how much I was actually attracted to her. But Jade West and Tori Vega is something close to, if not, impossible, it might as well be written with invisible ink because no one would ever see that happen. And strangely the thought made me extremely disappointed and bothered, nothing like making yourself depressed at dinner.

"I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom." Jade eyed me curiously and then walked off to go use the restroom. Someone sat in her place and I looked up to see Gray eyes devouring my image, lust clearly evident in her stare was Stacy sitting now in Jade's place. She leaned back against the booth seat and licked her lips but it was dull compared to the sparks that were set off when Jade did it.

"Hey." Her voice is seducing yet the effect is lost on me, my senses have been dulled due to the Raven Beauty who once sat where she did.

"Hi." I answered politely; she leaned forward and placed her wrists on the table.

"That your girlfriend?" She asked with disgust. My defenses shot up and I fought against the thought of punching her upside the head. _Relax there Rocky_.

"No." I bit out and watched as a slow smile crept over her face.

"Well maybe when you're done hanging out with _her_, you should hang with someone more appreciative like me. Besides she looks like a bitch." She was right about the bitch part but that didn't make it any right to point it out like that when she didn't even know Jade. My fist slammed the table and I watched Stacy flinch back.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" My voice snapped, lashing out at her like a whip. "You are less than half the person she is and will ever be, you call her some bitch and you don't even know her! I wouldn't waste the energy it takes an Ant to breathe on you! Now get the fuck out of her seat and bring the check!" And with that Stacy took off and I settled back down on my seat.

"Tori." My head snapped up and I turned to see Jade leaning up against the side of her booth, a small shy smile taking place instead of the cold signature smirk. "I heard what happened, thanks for that." I gave her a sweet smile and watched as she sat down.

"You don't deserve that." I said honestly. She looked at me with an uncertain expression.

"And what exactly do I deserve?" Her voice coming out in a whisper, leaning closer to me from across the table. My heart took a halt and my breath came out in low panic pants.

A check placed in front of me by some random waiter, I grabbed it quickly and placed in my credit card, handing it back to the man. I looked back up at Jade who was staring at me, desperately awaiting my answer. What exactly did Jade deserve? The answer came quick, like an arrow hitting its target and it didn't even surprise me.

"The best." I said quietly to her and reached over to grasp her cold hand in mine.

**Awww so cute(': Oh but the Angst is coming and it's coming HARD. That sounded gross. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I went to the concert… I moshed so hard guys. So damn HARD. I ended up with a bruised cheek and a long cut on my right eye. Scar from the Lion King would be proud. Have you ever tried ordering a Salad at Wendys with a long cut over your eye area? It's a pretty funny experience that's for sure. **

**Disclaimer: I do now Own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I just read some Carly and Sam Fanfiction and I think I'm jumping on the 'Ship'. **

**Jade POV**

The ride to my house was filled with discussion over the greatest musicians and the terrible ones, _Justin Bieber._ She had a deep love for The Beatles and I admitted I loved The Smiths just as bad; she laughed and said it was great to find someone who cared about music as much as she did. We entered my house in a blur of laughs and yelling, it was new, different, because I never really let myself 'go' like that. But Vega isn't someone I have to program myself around, I don't have to constantly shut down and go in some kind of scripted routine. There are no slip-ups around her because nothing is meant to be said, it just comes out, unplanned.

"Uggh, we got school tomorrow." Vega pouts as she searches through her bag for her pajamas, her hands wildly going through piles of folded clothes. I scoff and walk towards her, sitting next to her and finding her pajamas in a fluid movement. I throw it on her face and walk over to my bathroom to brush my teeth and give her a few minutes to change.

I'm brushing my teeth when Vega comes in, sweatpants and tank top on. Her face looks so different with glasses; she doesn't look perky and girly anymore with them on. She looks normal, well she's still beautiful and whatever but she looks capable of holding a conversation without bursting in childish antics anymore. She waits for me to finish and brushes hers when I go to wipe my face with a towel, I don't wait for her and I head in my room, burying myself in my covers and closing my eyes. The room is dark as usual but Vega comes storming in, without hesitation or permission she climbs in next to me. I know I should say some rude remark or bark at her to get out but… I can't. It should kill me to let her close to me, I should be spewing venom and malice out of my throat but It's useless because I'm tired and I don't feel the need to put up some 'front'.

I turn my head, I don't want to look at her or acknowledge the proximity of our bodies. I shut my eyes tight so hard I see glimpses of color behind closed lids, my hands grip the edges of the pillow and I beg silently to let sleep overcome me. Someone grants it but only to Vega, her breathing gets even and I feel the bed slightly shift as she gets more comfortable. Making sure she's asleep I turn my body facing hers, all I see is her silhouette and I can see her arms making a makeshift pillow instead of actually using the damn pillow,. I want to reach out and put my palm against her hot skin, just to lie here in the dark ignoring that I'm Jade West and she's Tori Vega and we're just friends, nothing more. Because living life means having to be somebody, whether or not you're you or acting as if someone else you have to play some kind of part. That's what I've come to realize over the seventeen years of my life, but with Vega it doesn't feel right just to categorize her anywhere when she'll just gather dust like a forgotten favorite book on a shelf. And it's occurring to me that just spending hours with her is changing me, but I don't mind that it's for the better. I shut my eyes and finally drift to sleep free of dreams or any other thoughts.

* * *

"Man, I love you Andre!" Vegas voice cut through the silent class as she yelled at Andre, her fist pumping in the air like a moron. Sikowitz clapped at Vegas enthusiasm and went back to sipping his coconut, we were supposed to be meditating but Vega can't control herself. Andre shook his head at her and he turned his head toward her with a shy smile, the kid had it bad for her but she either was extremely dense when it came to him or she just didn't care. Something wet and warm presses against my temple and I see Beck looking at me with a mischievous smile, instantly I know what he wants. I grab the back of his neck and pull him towards me, I kiss him hard, it's organized and familiar but it lacks the fire and want I used to feel every time we used to kiss. It feels nice though, but nothing special and I'm not sure what changed.

I pull back and he gives me a sweet smile, the blandness of the kiss goes unnoticed by him as he licks his lips. His eyes are black, lust consumed and his breath is coming out in soft pants. Despite not feeling much from the kiss his reaction made me smug, it felt empowering because I did that. I left him gasping and wanting for more, practically devouring me with just his eyes. I was in my element, I was in control with Beck, I knew how to pull him apart and enough to put him back together and those kinds of things were scary when someone had that over you but he took it in stride. Because he loved me, maybe not in love with me due to the fact I told him he was 'temporary' but he loved me nonetheless. And it hurt because I was never going to be the girl he's always going to have, I'm never going to be his Constant, we both know this but it doesn't soften the blow of a breakup any easier.

The bell rings and we all rush out the school heading to the parking lot, Becks rough calloused hands entrapping mine as we make our way to my car. Students scatter around us trying to leave and our group of friends casually make their way towards us. I give a short smirk to Vega and she blinds me with a stupid grin and a wink, I give a quick laugh walking to her and smack her shoulder. She pouts and calls me Java Bean Jade and I smack my forehead.

"Does your hair mean nothing to you Vega?" I ask as she grabs her hair and kisses it.

"Yes! But that's part of being friends Jade! Remember silly nicknames? Vega sounds like I'm in some kind of sport and you're a coach." She says with a whiny tone.

"Well there's always Sweet Sally Peaches…" Vega clamps her warm hand over my mouth, Coconut drifting in my nose, my eyes flutter shut before glaring at her.

"And there's always Betty Sue Goldenheart for you." She says quickly and removes her hand. I grunt in response and turn toward everyone else.

They're looking at us like we're three headed zebras on pogo sticks juggling lions, mouths open and eyes wide with their stances mimicking dumbasses. _We forgot to tell them were trying out this friend's thing._ I sigh lightly and pat Vegas back, gesturing at the morons in front of us.

"Listen losers Vega and I are giving this friend's thing a shot. This doesn't change spat." I bite out.

"Spat? Really Jade your vocabulary amazes me." Vega says as she throws an arm on my shoulder, I shake it off and mumble a 'don't push it'. I walk over to Beck and give him a chaste kiss, ruffling his hair with a smirk.

"Relax guys, we called off our spat! What could go wrong?" Vega screamed while bear hugging Cat while she squealed. Andre choked on his Soda as he gave us a wary look.

"Tori's a goofball and Jades an evil Genius! What CANT go wrong?" Andre says uncertainly as I roll my eyes. The kid was never good with worrying and he took things WAY out of proportion, in short he was a fool.

"I am not a goofball, I just enjoy life." Vega says as she sets a blushing Cat down, and I bite back a growl. Cat Valentine was my best friend, so I knew she was into girls as much as boys and the way she was looking at Vega was enough to fuel the anger in me. Her eyes were set on the wrong girl, Vega was _**MINE**_.

Wait- What? No, I don't like Vega like that. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands, because godamnit I was so frustrated. Vega is just a friend, a _Recent_ friend, she could do whatever she want with whoever she wanted but that didn't stop my heart from halting because the sight of her with someone felt like acid being poured down my throat and with someone I knew would be another insult to my injuries. I flinched at the thought, my arm tightening around Becks waist.

I tugged Beck back down and captured his lips with mine, desperately trying to rid my horrid thoughts and I'm so fucking selfish because he thinks I want him, but I don't… Not anymore. His tongue swipes at my bottom lip and I grant him entrance, he doesn't even fight when my tongue takes control because he knows I'm always in control. And true to Vegas word he lets me get away with it, he lets me be some Angry Gank. My hands tangle in his soft hair, pulling him even closer because I'm still fucking thinking about her, it's like being stranded in a current trying to get out but it keeps pulling you back in the water and all you can do is drown in water. Vega's suffocating me, she's always around and I just keep fighting and gasping for air.

I push a dazed Beck off of me, everyone around politely ignoring us except Vega. She looks confused, angry and hurt, like she couldn't believe what she saw. My stomach lurches and I stare her down pleading with my eyes to get her to look at me, so I can say sorry. But what am I sorry for? Kissing MY boyfriend? It's expected, feeling something towards her was not. She looks at me, chocolate eyes hesitant and shy, almost betrayed. Did she like me? The thought of having Vega more than just a friend sending incoherent feelings down my spine, but she turned away with a nonchalant gaze replacing whatever was there. She gave everyone a goodbye stuttering over some excuse about Trina and rushed toward her motorcycle, helmet placed on her head as she gripped the handle bars. Peeling out of the school I watched till her figure was gone, Beck grabbed my hand pulling me toward my car. We slip in, and I smell Vega on the seat next to me instead of him, he glances at me suggestively.

"My place or yours?" He says with hopeful eyes. My hands tighten on the steering wheel because this feels so _wrong_ but this is what's supposed to happen! I'm with HIM! A boy, who loves me and I can get to do whatever I want. The last parts mean but for sure shit its true. I got to fight this attraction toward the brunette haired girl so I face Beck with a false smile.

"Yours."

**Sorry it took so long! I've been busy; I know what you're thinking. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A LIFE ALY! WRITE FANFICTION TILL YOU DIE, DAMN YOU!" But I love you all and your quirky reviews, so forgive me?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apparently I'm not allowed to marry all my reviewers? What the hell? I want to marry all of you guys, I thought this was AMERICA, LAND OF THE FREE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But if I was Peanut Butter you'd be my Jelly and we would smash so well together… **

**Tori POV**

My hands move swiftly on the guitar, steel cabled strings roughly strung. I'm not sure what I'm playing but it comes out together in a mass of jumbled notes and a broken melody. And everything else around me just blurs, colors are slashed around and light and darkness hold no difference. Because it's just me and this black guitar in my room, everything else is petty and insignificant.

_**In the night where I live,  
There's strange force in your kiss oh.  
All's divine in desire.**_

_**With an isle of philosophy,**_  
_**Burning scrolls in the naked heat,**_  
_**Oh how coy is your little boy. No!**_

_**Cause I know it don't read that well.**_  
_**I got buried; no it won't be long, before I rise in**_  
_**I got buried; no it won't be long, yeah**_

I can't recognize my voice because it's soft and damaged, so unlike the strong, light one I usually speak with. Its foreign tone soothing the rough edges around my heart temporarily and it's a sweet caress against the bitterness. But my mind is still working and I can see Jade pulling Beck tight against her, her lips finding his so naturally. My hands strum faster and tears are falling on my fingertips, the cables cutting softly against the worn out pads of my fingers.

_**In the night where I live,  
Your children sway they fuel the kitch  
Raise their glass to Soviet cries in the ward,  
****And in shadows**_

_**Outright, in times of old,**_  
_**Fumes are falling, smell them burn,**_  
_**Like always, yes always.**_  
_**Now here!**_

_**Cause I know it don't read that well.**_  
_**And I know, only time will tell me**_  
_**I got buried**_  
_**No it won't be long before I rise in.**_  
_**I got buried**_  
_**No it won't be long before I rise in song**_

_**And I know it don't read that well, yeah**_  
_**I got buried**_  
_**No it won't be long before I rise in.**_  
_**I got oh buried**_  
_**Oh no**_  
_**Cause I know I got you.**_

I choke out the last of the lyrics with a soft smile, the song is over and my face is stained in salty tears. I wipe my eyes with a bitter laugh against my soft sweatshirt, I laugh harder because fuck I feel so stupid for getting upset over something so insane. Jade West isn't even interested me, she's in love with one of the hottest guys in school and I'm just a girl who happens to be a friend. So why did it kill me to see her kiss her boyfriend, I mean God how _**STUPID **_am I? I laugh harder despite the growing hole in my heart.

"I'm so fucking pathetic!" I yell to the empty house, wishing someone would come put me out of my misery as I burst out in hysteric laughs. I make my way to the kitchen downstairs for some Advil, my heads pounding and my throat is burning against the abuse. Swallowing two pills I chug a glass of water, ignoring the slight buzzing of my phone as it indicates a new message. Giving in to curiosity and stupid hope I unlock it with a slide of my thumb, as I read who sent it my heart plummets because it's not Jade.

**Hey TORI! Wanna come over and watch Hercules with me?(: - Cat**

_Not like I have to be at Jades right now, she's probably with Beck anyway._ I send her a 'Yes' and make my way to change out of my sweatshirt, I run back upstairs to pick out a slim red Tee and fix my make-up. Leaving on my Faded Blue shorts I walk outside towards Cats house, her house is only a few blocks from mine so I leave the motorcycle back in my house. I assume she's home alone because the driveway is empty save for the Red Mini Cooper she drives, _Thank God, I really don't feel the need to meet her crazy brother._ I knock three times on her door and lean against the wall, her house is a cute little thing with tons of windows and a very green garden with tons of flowers scattered around.

"Tori!" She pulls me in a deep hug and I return it with little enthusiasm, she doesn't notice because she just continues to crush my lungs with her abnormal strength.

"Hey Cutie, I can't breathe." I gasp after a few more seconds, she lets go with a wide smile and drags me inside with a giggle. She pushes me down on the soft white couch and offers me a Dr Pepper, her hands clutched tight around the remote as she chatters about how great it is to have me over. Flattered I give her a grin with a wink; she blushes and starts the movie with her small body pressed against mine. Some time passes and we watch as Meg denies her love for Hercules with a song, and I can't help but smile as I start singing along with her. Cat joins in and we're just belting out the lyrics with ease as I stand up and twirl her around on the couch, because I'm a huge sucker for Disney Movies.

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh!**_

Cat pushes me back down on the couch, her light brown eyes staring me down as she climbs on my lap. And I don't understand what the hell is happening because she's just leaning closer. She smells like Black Cherries and a hint of Apples, and its making my head dizzy with confusion.

_**Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love**_

She sings it low with her face just centimeters above mine, I'm frozen on the spot and my fist is clutching the soft material of the couch. Her lips touch mine, warm and smooth; she tastes like Cotton Candy and Cola, her hands are softly tangled in my hair, everything about her kiss is gentle like she's waiting for me to shatter into a billion pieces. My body is responding before my mind can catch up, and I feel my lips move against hers. I should be enjoying the kiss because it's sweet and caring but I don't feel like deepening it, it's not a bad kiss but it's not the one I want. It doesn't leave me wanting more and it doesn't make my stomach knot itself or my blood boil a thousand degrees.

"Cat?" A confused voice breaks the kiss apart and I let out a shaky breath when I see Jade standing there with a stunned expression. Cat makes no move to get off as she waves at Jade unfazed; I cock my head to the side as I stare at Cat in awe. _No shame._

"Uhh, hi Jade." I greet nonchalantly, it's not like I was doing anything wrong. Cat hops off of me and gives her Best Friend a quick peck on the cheek, while I take a sip of my soda.

"You're supposed to be heading to my house now Vega, we still have this week left at my house. Then yours next week, remember?" She snaps as her eyes harden. I glance at my phone and its already a quarter past 7, _Shit I was supposed to be heading over there._ I let out a groan and stretch out my cramped limbs, feeling a bit better I head towards Cat and bend down to her ear. Feeling Jade fume as I do so, but this isn't me trying to make her jealous. I just want to figure out what's going on between Cat and I. _Liar._

"We should go out sometime. I mean with you kissing me and all, I deserve a proper date. I'll pick you up Friday at Eight?" I whisper against her ear, she shudders and nods her head quickly. I wink at her and give her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth; waving to her I head outside towards my house. The wind is picking up so I hurry down the block and enter my driveway, all I need is my keys to the bike and then I can just head toward Jades place.

"Hey honey, how's everything at Jades? You picking up more clothes?" My mom greets as she sets the groceries down at the table, I hug her and shake my head. She's wearing her scrubs for the Hospital so she probably just got off her shift.

"No I'm heading there now; I just need my keys because I was over at Cat's." She nods and proceeds to put away all the food in the Fridge.

"Alright honey, I'll see you next week then right?" I smile and give her a quick 'Yes', I find my keys on the counter and make my way out. I climb onto my Prized possession and crank on the Engine, it roars to life and I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face. I put on the helmet and ride towards Jades, it's a bit unsettling having to see her after the whole 'I just kissed your best friend' thing but I didn't do anything bad, so what is there to be nervous about? _Maybe Jade West killing you._

Her car is already sitting on her driveway as I climb off my bike and remove my helmet; I brush the tangles of my hair off my face with my hand and walk up to the door. Knocking timidly on her front door, I hear a very bitter 'OPEN' and I enter her huge house. Jades behind the counter of her kitchen and she's glaring at me furiously, her hands clasped under her chin.

"Why did you kiss Cat?" She asks calmly, rage coloring her words.

"She kissed me, why do you care? It's not like I'd force myself on her." I shrug.

Her teeth are grinding against one another, and I hold my ground.

"Why would she kiss _**YOU**_?" Dodging my question.

I place my arms over my chest and let out a sigh, already worn out from this conversation.

"Why wouldn't she? She likes me, so she did it. Obviously."

"And do you like her?" Jade presses.

"I don't know yet." I say honestly, my hand brushing my hair in a nervous manner.

"Why don't you like her?"

"_**WHY**_ the fuck do you care Jade?" I walk towards her, stopping on the opposite side of the counter, her green eyes distinct under the yellow kitchen lights.

"I don't care. I just want to make sure Cat doesn't get hurt by your goofball ass." She says with a slight twinge in her voice.

"Bullshit, you think Cat is your plaything but guess what? Cat isn't your property. She can do what she wants or _**WHO**_ she wants." I yell at her, she doesn't even bother to flinch, her demeanor stony and calm.

"Whatever, Cat can go ahead and waste her time with Trash." She shrugs and walks towards her massive stairs.

Suddenly I feel my legs following her, my hand shoots out and I softly take hold of her shoulder. Before I can stop myself I pull her body close to mine, her eyes wide with shock but she doesn't dare move. She's waiting for me to do something, hell; even I'm waiting for me to do something.

"Trash?" I whisper harshly.

I press my lips against hers roughly and kiss her for all I'm worth, but it's not enough so I deepen it in hopes of setting myself ablaze. I might as well have placed my lips on the stove with the highest setting temperature i'm burning against her. I feel her hands holding my face as if in fear that I'll pull away, I want to scream that I can't but that would require me to break the kiss. My insides are tangling together and my heart is desperately trying to keep pace, everything's all bundled tight inside my head and I just can't break apart from her because I'm scared if I do I'll crumble like coal. Jade lets out a barely audible moan and it sends sharp shocks down my spine as I softly groan. She's made her way inside of me and claimed it as her own; amazingly I'm all right with that because she fucking feels great. I can't place how long we stayed like that but I force myself to break the embrace and I take long deep breaths.

Reality's laughing at me when I see Jade's eyes flash with regret, but I can't take it back, and I don't want to. I don't bother to apologize as I head towards her door, slamming it behind me, I hop on my Bike. Hoping that speeding off on the road can smack me with answers or a car.

**:O! What the hell did I just write?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just keep listening to these terribly depressing songs, I mean how can you not be depressed with Justin Bieber singing? HAH, got you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. Apparently you guys didn't like last chapter? Sorry guys I can't make you ALL happy. I still love you though.**

**Jade POV**

I ran my fingertips lightly on my still smoldering lips, I felt full. No. Not full, I guess anyone else would say complete, maybe I was complete but it was more than that, the kiss left something that brimmed all the way to the edges of my stone heart. I wanted to scream out everything Tori left me feeling, I wanted to disintegrate on the cold marble floor like specks of dust, praying someone would sweep me up and throw me out.

"_Trash?"_ Her voice sounded distant, harsh and hurt as she spoke those words before melding her lips with mine.

How could I say that to her? Calling her something so ridiculously untrue without any remorse or guilt, but then again how could she kiss Cat like that? Never did I imagine entering Cat's house with the original thought to tell her to stay away from Tori would I see her and Vega sharing more than just a simple hang out. Seeing them together struck me like a hammer to the gut, the air knocked out of me leaving me gasping and nauseas. What was I supposed to do just let her get away with kissing Cat?

I picked myself off the floor and head up to my room, the steps on the stairs feeling like an obstacle itself. My room is dark, cold and empty as usual, I sit on the corner of my bed with my head resting on the soft sheets. Guilt is a heavy burden; it sits upon cold shoulders gaining mass and weight every passing second and the only way to get rid of it is by giving in and begging for forgiveness. I head back downstairs and plop on the black leather couch. Picking up the remote control I turn on the TV and switch through the channels without bothering to look.

"_**WHY**__ the fuck do you care Jade?" _My mind replays as she stands on the other side of the counter shaking with Rage.

Because I fucking like you Vega. You're spontaneous and gorgeous, I love how you're a goofball and how you can go around making everyone's problems worse before actually fixing the problem. And how you act around me, like I'm some special person you can't get enough off. Because when you look at me It's as if I hold something dear to you, like I mean something more than just Jade West, when you kissed me it left my head spinning and made my heart shiver, and I can't understand how but I'm willing to change everything for just a chance at 'us'.

Running my hands through my hair I try to keep my emotions back in check, my eyes take on that familiar burn of unshed tears and I can't help but let out a small sob. I just cheated on my Boyfriend, kissed my best friends crush and just to sprinkle more shit on the cake she happens to be Vega, just a week ago I couldn't stand being in the same general area as her. Did everything really change in just a matter of days; philosophers speak of things that happen in only seconds, unexpected, beautiful things. But is this really beautiful? This isn't a flower blossoming after a harsh winter, a baby crying for the first time, drops of water after a long drought, the little things that make life a little brighter or worth living for. This is heart-wrenching, indescribable misery.

But people go around spewing about how Love is so _**GREAT**_, because it's great when you see someone break you with just a whisper on their lips, it's great when someone can leave you bare, stripped of every scale of armor you adorn. It must be so great for someone to have you wrapped around their fingers, pulling and tearing you apart with just a tug on your heart. I can't fathom how Love is anything but bittersweet, like placing a candy shell around a grenade, and once all the sweet is gone all you're left with is something explosive and deadly.

Leaning down on the comfortable couch, I shut my eyes, and try to ease the pain in my head.

"Shit, Jade." I hear someone mutter as I feel myself getting picked up off the couch. I let out a groan and bury myself in whatever warm sensation is there. Suddenly it feels like I'm drifting and gravity has no hold over me, _what's going on?_ I grudgingly open my eyes to see Vega over me with an amused smile lingering on her face, _holy shit! Is she carrying me?_ Wide awake I feel Vega climbing up the stairs and make her way to my room where she lays me out softly on the bed, warm lips touch my forehead and I watch as Vega's silhouette leaves the room. Suddenly my face starts to burn; I reach out to touch my lips for the second time that night except this time I'm smiling.

* * *

"Hey Jade." Beck says as he wraps long arms around me, he gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek and grasps my hand.

"Hi Beck, listen we need to talk." I state calmly, his smile falters and he gives me a wary nod. I pull him away from the school entrance and drag him to the parking lot not caring if we end up late to class. Looking around to make sure if anyone was around, confirming that we're alone I let out a sad sigh.

"Beck, I love you, but not the way I should. I should be _**IN**_ love with you but I'm not, I don't want to hurt you by stringing you along when you can actually find a girl who will fall in love with you. I'm tired of being selfish, it isn't right when you're such a great guy and I can't be the girl you deserve. I'm sorry Beck, I know it isn't fair to ask but can we still be friends?" I look down at the worn out converse he wears, I can still remember the day he got them, his wide smile as he found his favorite pair on sale.

"Of course we can still be friends Jade and I knew this would happen soon. I want you to be happy, whether that's with or without me. I guess any other Ex boyfriend would be fuming at getting dumped but I've always known we we're never serious. But can I be honest with you?" He questions cautiously. I raise my eyebrows and give him a nod.

"Well... I'm not exactly for certain but you've changed." My eyes widen and I start to argue but he quickly cuts me off. "Not in a bad way! It was kind of sudden but you've toned down the aggression, you don't look as _**Angry**_ anymore. You're still a Badass Bitch and what-not." He winks and I stifle a laugh. "But you seem better, like you're trying to be better. I can only guess that someone is making you feel this way, right? You must care about this person, huh? Does this make sense or am I some crazy wannabe Sigmund Freud? " He laughs nervously.

My thoughts drift to the girl who has been occupying my thoughts. I give him a hug and feel him relax into my embrace with his arms pulling me against him tighter. He's all rough edges, and hard muscles with the scent of Pine needles and Axe body spray, I smile into his chest.

"You're not crazy, and yes there is someone I really care about." I whisper as I let go, maybe we just broke up and I should be bawling with a tube of ice cream begging for him back but I just loop my arm with his and we walk in school with bigger grins on our faces than when we first came in.

"Jade, you're late." Mrs. Odio, Hollywood Arts music teacher said with a bored tone, her focus concentrated on Andre as he took his place on the stage. I walked towards the back of the class and sat in my usual seat behind another Junior named Robert. I tapped him in the shoulder and dark blue eyes nervously glanced at me.

"What's going on in here?" I asked with a smirk. Robert cleared his throat and scratched the small stubble on his chin.

"Uhhm, Andre's up there because Mrs. Odio asked him to perform a song to show how well he's progressed on the piano." He said with a hesitant voice as if scared that I'll kill him. _What a wuss._ I gave him a brisk nod and turned my attention to Harris as he set up on stage. He looked around in a panic and whispered something to Mrs. Odio which earned him an unenthusiastic yes.

"Tori can you get up here?" Andre's voice was unnaturally rough; he cleared it a few times before giving up and waiting for Tori. She slowly made her way to the stage with a dumbfounded expression and quietly spoke with Andre, her arms flailing erratically as she argued. Giving up she grudgingly made her way to the Microphone and grasped it lightly.

"So Andre can't sing because he was too _**BUSY**_ yelling at his TV last night thanks to the Lakers game and lost his voice. I'm his replacement. Apparently that's all I'm good for." She pouts at Andre, earning some laughs from the class.

"Ready?" Andre croaks, his face turning red in embarrassment. Vega nods and the song is swiftly carried out.

_**This ain't a good time  
But when is it ever  
I know the perfect time  
And baby that's never  
So don't you dare leave me now  
Throw my heart on the ground  
Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow  
But you can hurt me tomorrow, okay  
It's on you...okay...**_

_**I used to be a strange fruit**_  
_**Billy holiday, then you got me by my roots**_  
_**Sent the pain away**_  
_**I tried to question our direction, that was my mistake**_  
_**I had to ask you where we going baby, marvin gaye**_  
_**I used to do it like sinatra, do it my way**_  
_**Now i'm the fuji of my lauren, he'll got away**_  
_**I felt we had it at last love, etta james**_  
_**But now i'm wondering...**_

Vega's deep brown eyes lock on mine and she gives me a wink; I roll my eyes with a playful smile. The rest of the song is sung with Vega twirling Mrs. Odio in circles and teasing Andre as he plays the piano._**  
**_

_**If what I heard it's true  
Then I know what you came to do  
Love may be blind but i'm looking at you  
So before you pull the trigger, did you ever consider**_

_**This ain't a good time**_  
_**But when is it ever**_  
_**I know the perfect time**_  
_**And baby that's never**_  
_**So don't you dare leave me now**_  
_**Throw my heart on the ground**_  
_**Cause tonight ain't the night for sorrow**_  
_**But you can hurt me tomorrow.**_

The class erupts in cheers and even I let out a few whistles myself, if there's one thing Vega can do perfect is getting everyone ridiculously hyped up when she sings. Giving a mock curtsy she sits back down in her seat with a smug smile, Andre following her and thanking her with a hug. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I take it out, a bright red notification lingering on the 'Slap' icon. Opening it up I can't help but feel my heart falter just a bit. _Here we go, this is for you Vega._

**[The Slap- Relationship Partner ****Beck**** is requesting if you want a Break up. Click Yes or No if you want this to show on your profile.]**

I lightly tap Yes on my phone, I hear buzzing around the classroom as everyone receives the notification on their phones, _how many people are following my relationship? Does anyone have a life in this school? Probably not…_I shake my head and smirk as they all glance at their screen with shocked expressions, whispering around the classroom breaks out and all I can do is just chuckle to myself. Robert turns in his seat with an obnoxious smile and wiggles his eyebrows.

"So Jade you're done with Beck?" Robert asks trying not to seem interested but failing terribly.

"Yup." I nonchalantly say popping the 'p'.

"Wanna go out?" Robert asks excitedly, I let out a short laugh.

"Nah, you're not my type." I say with my infamous smirk.

"Yes!" Someone screams from across the room, I turn to see Vega doing 'The Sprinkler' like a moron and Andre cowering in embarrassment.

"Sit down! What's got you so happy Muchacha?" Andre says amused and slightly concerned as he pulls Vega back in her seat. Her cheeks burning scarlet as she registers her idiotic display of excitement.

"Oh you know me, I just love Tuesdays." She lies horribly. Vega faces me and I can't help but shoot her a small wink, her head turning so fast that I thought she broke her neck as she tries to hide the smile on her face.

**Am I cool yet? LOVE ME GODAMNIT. The song is Hurt Me Tomorrow - K'naan, it's catchy bro.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Your reviews make my world go round; dear god does that sound cheesy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. ****Smoking is hazardous to your health... and baby, you're killing me! Don't try to deny it, you are all flattered. :D**

**Tori POV**

Practically running in the hallway, I skid to the left and grin when I find the Raven Haired Beauty walking to class, pulling her arm inside the Janitors closet before anyone could see us. Startled she grips my arm as she tries to steady herself, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What the fu—"I cut her off as I embrace her tightly against me, there's no words spoken between us just a silent understanding of her and I.

It feels like I've waited years to hold her close to me like some deep satisfaction has been fulfilled, even in a dark and warm closet I realize that I'd wait a thousand more years if I had to. I can't help but remember a line from an old French poet, 'Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you.' He was right, you can describe huge events that hold no particular worth in just a small selection of words but when it comes to the small things, you can't form with words, it's too special and dear for that, something that only comes barging in your life unexpectedly with little explanation.

"There's no more you and Beck?" I ask against her collarbone, her body shivering at the small contact.

"No, I broke up with him this morning." She whispered against my hair, her fingers tracing my backbone softly.

"Great, then I can do this." I gently place my lips on hers and I feel her gasp, this kiss is soft and without the blistering desperation of the first one. I pull back before we get carried away and give her a small smile. Emerald eyes burning in the dim atmosphere, her malicious smirk replaced with a genuine smile.

"Taking advantage of me already Vega?" I roll me eyes and scoff.

"It's not my fault you're so _**Easy.**_" I tease earning a smack in the back of my head, rubbing it with my palm I pout at her.

"Let's go cry baby, we're still in school."

"Wait." Swallowing down my nervousness, I gather all the courage I can muster and clear my throat. "I really like you and I'm honestly not sorry for kissing you last night. I haven't felt this way in a while and I'm not sure if you like me as much as I like you because I mean you're _**Jade West**_ basically the hottest girl in school but you're caring and amazing and I—" My horrible admission is cut off by an enticing kiss, and I moan softly against her.

"Trust me I get it, I really like you too Vega. Why don't we give this relationship a shot?" She mocks as I recall the time I asked her to give me a chance for a friendship. I nod clumsily and hug her once again.

"Let's go." She whispers.

Jade drags me out of the closet and into our last period, which happens to be Sikowitz. Everyone stares oddly at us as we manage to make it through the door without bickering; I make my way to my seat with a smug smile on my face and an even better mood. Small arms suddenly land on my desk with a loud slap and I flinch back with a yelp. Childish brown eyes gleam at me as I stare back nervously.

"Hi TORI! Are you ready for Friday?!" Cat screams excitedly with a smile so big it looks painful. I hesitantly glance at Jade who in turn is clutching a pencil that's been snapped in half. _Oh no, that could be my spine! Why do I have to like someone that resembles a serial killer's personality?!_

"Y-y-y—" Andre smacks me in the head with a smile. I scowl and rub my hand over the back my head once again. _I better not end up with some huge bump._

"Tor I think you're stuck."

"Shut up! You're stuck!" I growl at him. I turn my attention back at the blissfully confused redhead, the smile still evident in her dumbfounded features.

"Yeah we're still on for Friday Cat. We'll go to the movies; you can pick it if you want." I cringe as Cat squeals happily before sauntering over to Sikowitz. Sinking in my seat I try to hide behind my Physics book with little avail, Andre staring at me like I'm some complete lunatic.

"What's up with you today?" He questions as I chew on my lip.

"Well I'm kind of going out with Cat Friday on a date, but I like someone else! And now she probably wants to kill me thanks to Cat's outburst! And guess what? I LIKE LIVING." I whisper aggravated, I glance at Andre whose mouth is hanging open. "You're going to catch a disease like that." I say closing his mouth with a defeated sigh.

"You're dating Cat? I almost forgot you liked chicks as much as you did dudes." He grumbled out, his face puffing out with annoyance.

"I'm not dating her, it's just one date." I whine.

"That's still dating!" Andre argues with a stubborn grunt.

"Nah uh!"

"Yes uh!"

"No no no no no no no" I sing with a frustrated voice.

"Fine I'll ask someone then. Yo Jade, come here!" Andre calls her from across the room. Jade stares at him menacingly before getting up rigidly and making her way over to us.

"No!" I hiss at Andre, he ignores me and patiently waits for Jade to arrive.

"What do you want Harris?" Her voice lashes out like a whip and I can't help but try to sink further into my seat.

Ignoring her rudeness completely he clears his throat before opening his mouth, _what a dumbass! Does he want his best friend to get mauled?!_

"If you take someone out on a date, even if it's just one, isn't that considered dating?" He asks unaware of the daggers Jade is currently shooting at me with furious green eyes.

"Yeah it's still considered dating." She says harshly and I can't help but let out a small squeak.

"Hah! Told you Tor! Thanks Jade, it seems our little Tori here is in quite a pickle!" He says good naturedly.

"I'm going to shove a pickle up your—" A rough hand clamps over my mouth and I turn to see Beck standing over me with raised eyebrows. I watch as Jade stomps back in her seat, shoving poor but extremely creepy Sinjin out of the way.

"Can we talk?" Becks deep voice asks quietly. I nod softly.

Becks rough hand lightly pulls away from my mouth and I see Beck take the seat on the left of me and I stare at him curiously. Beck has always been considered one of my good friends but we've never really talked to each other.

"I know about you and Jade." He states calmly.

"Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about." I lie pathetically.

"Tori you really suck at lying you know that?" He chuckles loudly.

"I'm sorry Beck; I didn't mean to like her. It just happened and she means a lot to me—" He laughs loudly and I shut my mouth stunned.

"I'm not mad Tori, I'm happy for you guys. Jade and I have always been distant we we're just together because it's hard to be alone." He admits with a frown.

"I understand, thanks for understanding and all but is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah I overheard the whole Cat thing. You're in deep shit Tori. Jade does not like sharing." He jokes while trying to stifle a laugh; I pout and let out a groan.

"Help me Beck!" I plead as he starts to burst out laughing. I start poking him with my finger as he continues to laugh.

"Stop poking me Tori! I'm freaking ticklish!" He breathes out as his eyes start tearing up.

"Help me or I'll poke you till you pee yourself!" I whisper menacingly as I continue my prodding.

"Fine! You're such a bully." He says as he struggles to breathe.

"Am not! I'm adorable." I smile widely at him. "Now help me!"

"Ok here's the plan…" Beck says as his smile grows.

* * *

"Hey Jade!" I exclaim as she enters her house, I'm sitting on the couch with a goofy grin and a shit load of hope.

"Shit Vega! I know you're supposed to be staying in my house this week but you can give me a heads up when you make yourself at home!" Jade screams angrily.

"I wanted to surprise you!" I say unfazed by her usual attitude.

"Here's a surprise for you Sweet Sally Peaches!" She mocks me with that horrid voice as she flicks me off. _This girl is so much work._

"Jade get over here." I demand irritated. She mutters to herself as she makes her way over to me.

"What do you want Vega?" She asks bored but I can still see the rage swimming in those calculating green eyes.

"I'm sorry about the Date ok? But honestly I did promise to take her out; did you see how excited she was? I can't just crush her like that!"

"Yeah you can, it's easy." Jade snaps at me.

"No it isn't, that's your Best Friend Jade! Besides it's just one date and I'll let her down gently. Now stop being stubborn and hang out with me."

"I don't know, you're kind of boring Vega. I rather stick nails in my eyes." Jade teases with a smirk.

"But that sounds dreadfully painful Jade. For your information Java beans, I'm a ton of fun and I got this whole night planned out!" I say proudly, _Hell yeah thanks to Becks genius mind._

"What do you mean 'planned out'?" Jade curiously asks as she looks around her enormous living room for clues.

"Well first I got 'The Scissoring' on BluRay with over 12 hours of Special features, I bought you your favorite blend of coffee, I got a huge load of popcorn and candy assortments and then after we're bored the gang is coming over to chill! You can make fun of Robbie while talking trash to Rex, pick on Andre and talk with Cat. It's perfect!" By now I can see the surprised expression falter and it's replaced with a sweet smile.

"Wow, thanks Tori." She says embarrassed, the mean girl façade slipping off for a slight second. It's thrilling to see her without the sharp edged tongue of hers and soft mossy green eyes taking place instead of the cold but brilliant Emerald ones. Reaching out for her hand I lead her to the couch, placing a kiss to her wrist I let it go and grab the remote.

"Wait is this movie like ridiculously scary or is it kind of scary?" I question uneasily.

"It's ridiculously scary Vega. But you can't wuss out." She smiles wickedly, _Aww crap._

Six frighteningly awful hours later I'm sitting on the couch in a fetal position while Jade complains about how the special features need to be a lot scarier. They really don't. Not bothering to move from my protective position I watch as Jade fiddles around with some popcorn and I hold back my queasy stomach, seeing someone's brains be torn apart could kill even the gnarliest of appetites. I have so much respect for Jade right now I can't even look at her; she just spent half the movie laughing at how great the gore was. Even when I asked her to hold me she just waved me off and called me a wimp, I am not a wimp, I'm just a perfectly sane person who can't watch scary movies!

"Vega we gotta watch that again some time." Jade chirps happily. Well as happy as Jade can be anyway.

"No way! That movie was terrifying; I'm never watching it again." I fold my arms and glare at her defiantly.

Jade pulls me over to her and I yell in part surprise and part fear, she leans over me and I can feel her curls softly brushing my neck, just a few inches apart she stares me down with the sexiest grin I had ever seen. I didn't even know grins could be sexy but I guess anything looks good on Jade.

"You wouldn't even watch it if I held you close to me? I can protect you from any killer Tori." Her mouth moves dangerously close to mine and I squeak out a small yes. _You can hold me any day._

Just centimeters apart I close my eyes and lean in; everything is perfect till the doorbell rings and Jade jumps off of me in a fluid motion. I groan and drag my sexually frustrated body to the door, opening it I get trapped inside the arms of a small cockblocking Redhead. _Fuck my life._

**Insert Sexy Jade, Place sexually frustrated Tori and finally add Cockblocking Cat, WELCOME TO FANFICTION.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait but things have been kind of crazy, I've been having these odd headaches so apparently I needed glasses for reading. I don't mind having glasses but it's only supposed to be used for Computer and Reading but my mother makes me wear them all the time because she says I look sinfully adorable. I was like "Woman, I am always ADORABLE." 8c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. I now own glasses so I am more intellectually inclined than half of you guys. HAH.**

**Jade POV**

I shift uncomfortably on the couch and continue to scowl at the stupid movie about dancing penguins, Cat is chattering away about how adorable the fucking animals are and Vega is agreeing timidly. The rest of the group should be here any minute but I'm almost ready to stick my head in the blender and end my misery. Thankfully before I make any move to go find the Blender a knock sounds on my door, beating Tori to the door I open it with an uncharacteristically huge smile. Beck stares at me oddly, grabbing his sweater I pull him against me and place my mouth close to his ear.

"Get me out of here." I hiss silently.

"Let me guess, Cat?" He states knowingly

"Yes, if I keep watching these Penguin movies I am going to kill myself!" I growl out still pressed tightly against him.

Warm hands pull me away from him, and I'm a bit confused till I see Vega staring between Beck and I angrily.

"Too much hugging going on over here." She grunts as she heads back to sit over near Cat with a frown.

"Hahaa, that girl has it bad for you Jade." Beck whispers and I stand rigid momentarily in shock, _how the hell did he know?!_ Grabbing his arm I tug him back down to my level and shock registers on his face as he averts his eyes.

"How did you know I like Vega?" I say hesitantly.

"It's obvious; do you not see the way she looks at you? I'm an Actor Jade, I can read someone's emotions as clear as day. And when Tori looks at you it's… I have no words but it's so raw and real, I can't really explain it. Just... look for yourself the next time you guys are alone." He walks away with a heartwarming smile and I force my legs to take my seat back on the couch next to Cat. Cat's blabbering about something the penguin said and Tori grumbles out a response, her back is hunched over uncomfortably and she looks pretty livid. I never really thought Vega to be jealous, I get that Becks my Ex boyfriend and all but I wouldn't go around kissing him when I plainly made it clear that I like her.

"Hey Cat can you come with me to get some drinks in the kitchen?" Beck pleads innocently, giving Vega and I hard stares while he smiles.

"Kay Kay!" Cat squeals happily and both Vega and I cringe at her outburst. Watching them disappear around the corner to the kitchen I let out a heavy sigh. I get up and sit beside Vega, her eyes glued to the TV in an attempt to ignore me.

"Vega look at me." I demand sternly with a low voice, her eyes stay focused on TV and I get mildly frustrated. I lift my arm slowly and run my fingers on her soft jaw line, her jaw clenches and she lets out a ragged breath. Slipping my hand under her chin I turn her head in my direction and stare into the angry chocolate orbs, I let out a small laugh as I see her defiantly glaring at me.

"You're so stupid you know that Tori?" I whisper and her eyes flash at the sound of her name being said.

"How am I stupid Jade?" She questions bristling under my hard gaze.

"Maybe it's the fact that you think I would do anything with Beck when all I can really think about is you." I scoff lightly. "Tori, I like _**you**_. I'm not an open person, I don't go around with my emotions written clearly in my face but understand that I have feelings for _**just**_ you, if it wasn't for the fact that you're taking my bestfriend on a date then I would happily kiss you in front of the school to make sure everyone knows you're mine." I finish with a smirk, before she can reply I scoot back in my seat away from her and watch as Cat enters the living room with sodas.

"I got you guys Carbonated Beverages, Tori why are you smiling like you just got a pony?" Cat asks with a confused smile, and I let out a long laugh.

"I-I-I just love this penguin movie!" Vega grins with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, Cat just shrugs and skips on over between Vega and I. I bite my tongue to keep from lashing out at her and lean my head on the cozy sofa.

"Hey ladies and Gentleman, I present Andre Harris!" Andre screams as he enters my house with hot cocoa and proceeds to give all of us hugs. Robbie shyly comes out from behind him and waves hello, I shoot him a wicked smile and he cowers behind Cat.

"Where's the puppet Shapiro?" His hand is surprisingly empty and he looks uncomfortable under the curious gazes.

"He has a date." He mutters quietly. I bite back a retort and feel a pang of pity for the lonely curly headed weirdo, how is it that an inanimate object that needs a hand up its ass have a better chance at getting a date than the boy behind the sly charm that is Rex?

"I brought you something Jade, you like these movies right? You told me last week that your copy was ruined so I bought you a new one." Robbie hands me the complete pack of Kill Bill and I say a quick thanks, I may pick on the kid a lot but he can be bearable without his aggravating sidekick. I high five him and head over to my DVD player, ejecting the garbage penguin movie and placing 'Kill Bill'. A few cheers are heard from the guys and Cat lets out a long 'awww'.

"This movie is scary though, I don't want to watch it." Cat pouts as she looks over at Vega who looks amused at the reaction received from the guys. She glances at Cat with pity and gives her a small shrug, patting her in the head she turns her attention to the previews and doesn't utter a word.

"You can sit over here with me Cat, I'll protect you." Andre teases with a mocking tone and she happily obliges as she sits on the opposing couch with her head resting on his shoulder. She glances at Vega in what appears to be hope that she'll object but Vega remains oblivious and moves to grab a handful of popcorn. I watch as she tosses a piece of popcorn in the air and catches it with her mouth, she smiles looking pleased with herself as she licks her fingers in a sad attempt to rid the greasy butter, I shift in my seat as she closes her eyes, her fingers entrapped between pink lips. I shut my eyes and groan quietly as I try to control my raging hormones, _stupid body and its stupid emotions._

I grab a blanket and place it over me, I force myself to pay attention to the movie instead of Vega but that Bitch named Karma has other plans and I feel someone scoot next to me.

"Jade I'm cold, share the blanket with me." She whispers, looking over at everyone else to make sure they don't see our exchange of words.

"Yeah, whatever." I say nervously, Vega and I in the dark concealed by a blanket doesn't exactly sound innocent at all. Especially with her wearing those dangerously short shorts, not to mention that I'm wearing a similar pair. Ignoring her as she presses close to my hip and wiggles her way under the now scorching blanket, I stare at the movie with unfocused eyes and will myself to calm down. My hands are apparently devious traitors as they search for Vega's and intertwine with hers; I feel small pricks of excitement in my cold hand as they grasp hers, it hasn't ceased to amaze me the feeling I get from just touching Vega.

My thumbs lightly caress her knuckles in small patterns and I feel her let out a long satisfied sigh, her mouth stretched out in a hazy smile, funny how something so seemingly insignificant can make her calm against my touch. It's not like me to be so gentle but I can't help myself with Vega, she doesn't deserve the venom I spew at others or the brutal remarks that I give everyone else, it's difficult to find genuinely nice people but Vega proves everyone wrong because she honestly cares about their well being over her own. It makes my heart painfully lurch at her getting hurt by someone else's selfishness and I squeeze her hand gently, she glances at me with concern. I flash her a small smirk and she reluctantly gazes back at the screen.

"_Not everything in life can be controlled; if you realize this you wouldn't be so angry at the sad reality that change is inevitable."_ Vega's words echo in my head, change is an understatement, she came in and colored my world with rainbows, there was no more constant's or expectations because being with her was like getting blindfolded and placed on a rollercoaster with no restraints. I felt my lips stretch out in a smile, to hell with the old I guess.

A few hours later everyone was dozing off and I even felt myself get a bit drowsy, school had this special way of making you want to actually get some sleep even if you dozed in every class you had. Andre carried Cat out the door and Beck helped Robbie into his car, I waved everyone off and made my way to the couch. I frowned at the mess we had made but I shrugged it off claiming I'd do it tomorrow, I opened my mouth to make a comment about the losers we we're friends with but I quietly laughed as I saw Vega fast asleep against the couch. Her mouth parted as her hair was sprawled all over the place, I picked her up and I remembered when she had done the same for me just nights ago. That mouthwatering scent of Coconuts and Chocolate overwhelm me as I hold her tightly in my arms and slowly make my way upstairs.

I should've placed her in one of the guestrooms but having her away from me sends an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I lay her on my bed and cover her with my comforter. She groans lightly and sighs into the pillow; I look at her for a few minutes before scolding myself and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Changing into my pajamas and washing my face I tiredly make my way back inside my bedroom, closing the door and unplugging my alarm, _no point in going to school tomorrow,_ I lie in my bed and feel my eyelids grow heavy. I hear a small grunt and I turn to see Vega fidgeting for a few seconds and feel a long arm searching the bed, _what is she doing?_ She grunts once again and I hold back a small laugh, she sounds really frustrated, her arm finds my waist and she makes a pleased sound. She moves closer to me and places her head against my shoulder, she whispers incoherently and her arms constrict around my waist. I'm too stunned to push her away and I sure as hell don't want to, she mumbles louder this time and I feel my breath catch as I hear her soft word. She says it clearly even in whatever foggy dream state she's currently subsiding in, but I can tell how relieved and happy she is as she says, "_**Finally.**_"

**Hope this will make you guys bear with the long wait you guys had, sorry everyone. You guys are probably wondering why I update so damn late, it's 5 am over here in Miami by the way but I have the worst case of Insomnia so sleep and I don't get along, in fact we're divorced. Oh well, I'll just marry you people and these huge stacks of books on my bookshelf. See yah guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola everyone just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone for their concern when it comes to me sleeping and all your beautiful reviews about last chapter. Someone PM'd me the other day asking if Jade would have a penis because they would love to see Jade with a dong…. Dude No.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I got hit on today by some guy while I was buying coffee, I gave him my "number" (Local Sex line) boy is he getting a surprise.**

**Tori POV**

"Jade!" I hold her shoulders ignoring the slight shocks running up my arms at the softness of her skin and shake her awake. Her eyes immediately focus on me and they soften before glaring hard at me.

"Why did you wake me up Vega?" She questions groggily, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning, why didn't your alarm wake us up? I missed school!" I say angrily, I had perfect attendance this year!

"Because it was late last night, and you need your sleep. Now shut up." She grumbles before turning away from me and burying her face in the pillow. I groan because her logic is stupidly sweet and I leave the warm bed hissing at the cold wooden floor. Still wearing the same clothes from the night, I change in a comfortable sweater and a pair of sweats; I brush my teeth and wash the sleep induced fog off my face.

Yawning tiredly I head downstairs and walk in the gorgeous kitchen, it's straight out of a magazine with its marble counters and expensive cabinets but unlike the magazine it lacks the happy family occupying it. How many times does Jade ever step in here feeling the emptiness of her kitchen, its cold tile floor and vast size reminding her of her loneliness? I feel a frown form on my face and I open her fridge, pulling out the milk. I pour a glass cup and take a long gulp. It's Wednesday and I can't help but wince a bit at how close it is to Friday, _my date with Cat._ I love Cat but just in a way you love a pet turtle or a good friend. Maybe if she had made her feelings clearer sooner we would've been together but just the thought makes me want to curl up in a ball with regret, the only one who holds my affection is the sleeping beauty upstairs.

"Hey, are you figuring out the secrets of the universe down here?" An amused voice breaks me out of my reverie; Jade is standing in front of me already dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a plaid shirt. Her hair tied up in a high tight ponytail and I can't help but bite my lip as I see her. She's so effortlessly perfect.

"Just the meaning of life, no biggie. Where are you going?"

"_**We're**_ going to go get some food go get dressed." Jade says impatiently twirling her keys.

"You're so pushy, give me a few minutes." I grumble before making my way upstairs, pulling out a pair of faded skinny jeans and a white V-neck with a pair of old chucks. Changing quickly I head downstairs and give Jade a quick kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but what did I do to deserve that?" Jade asks as her face breaks out in a light blush looking incredibly smug.

"Caring about whether or not I get sleep and now taking me to go eat somewhere." I say grinning like an idiot, her green eyes look me over and my smile grows wider.

"If you're falling asleep all the time how am I supposed to be entertained?" Jade argues as she avoids my eyes and walks over to the front door.

Not bothering to call her out on her kindness I follow her out the door and we both climb in the car. Jade is that type of person who doesn't make her affection known in grand gestures, she won't profess her love with white doves and rose petals leading to some huge surprise that'll leave anyone a sappy mess. She's subtle, it's the small things that show how much she cares, like when she unexpectedly gives me small smiles or intertwines her hand with mine rubbing small circles on my knuckles. We'll probably never have an evening fresh out of a romantic novel and I really wouldn't have it any other way, I like Jade how she is, if I wanted her to change every little thing about herself I wouldn't even be dating _**her**_, I'd be dating someone entirely different_**.**_

Stopping outside a small little café we're escorted to a small table in the corner and I can't help but let out a small "mmm" at the smell emanating from the kitchen, Jade smirks at me and I give her a sweet smile. A tiny woman comes up to the table and greets Jade with a thick accent, Jade gives her a hug and I'm a bit shocked to say the least.

"Frumos să vă văd din nou Jade." The woman said as I sat confused.

"Bine, acest lucru este prietenul meu Tori." Jade responded back and I almost let out a gasp.

"Nice to meet you Tori, I'm Madalina, Jade do I get you the usual for you and Tori?"

Jade nods and watches Madalina leave before turning toward me.

"What did you guys say and what language is that?" I question stunned.

"It's Romanian, and she told me 'good afternoon how are you?' I said 'good, this is my friend Tori.'"

"You speak Romanian fluently?" My mouth is probably hung wide open but I just continue to gape at her.

"I speak Romanian, French, Italian and Spanish fluently." And there goes my jaw.

"Wow, how do you know so many languages Jade?" I ask a bit overwhelmed my lip in between my teeth as I chew on it nervously.

"My mom was a translator, she knew over nine languages. She taught me a few and before she died I learned them all fluently." Jade looked uncomfortable and I wanted to mentally smack myself, _nice going Tori_.

"I know the last thing you want to hear is that I'm sorry, but if you ever need anything, even just to sit with, we don't have to talk, I'll be here. Not everyone has to be apathetic and strong all the time Jade." I tell her quietly, her eyes are unfocused and I can tell she's reliving a moment she had back then with her mother. I want to reach over and pull her tight against me, I want to whisper sweet nothings in her ear till she smiles, but I force myself to hold back because Jade doesn't like vulnerability, she's rough and sharp like a rock desperately hiding its cracks.

"Thanks Tori. Things happen." She lacks the invulnerable steel in her voice, the tone carries sadness and longing, it's almost foreign as it rolls off her tongue. Emerald eyes quickly revert back to their usual deadpan expression like someone erased all the emotion off her face. I'm distraught at how well she hides her feelings; I would have an easier time reading a blank page than figuring out what she's thinking. Madalina comes back holding plates of food, I'm handed sweet Tea and Jade is given a cup of coffee. She thanks Madalina and Madalina gives her a soft peck on the cheek, Jade doesn't through a fit or glare at her but simply offers a small grin. After a few minutes of silence Jade pipes up.

"How are you going to tell Cat about us Tori?" My hand freezes against the fork, I'm suddenly walking on a string of floss over a vat of nuclear waste and whatever I say now will probably determine my fate. I take a gulp of air feeling my lungs quiver in hesitation.

"I'll tell her the truth; there isn't any point in lying. I'm not ashamed of you Jade. I just don't want to hurt her." I let out in a blur of words in hopes that she wouldn't get upset over the idea of our newfound relationship being brought out into the light. She looks stunned, her eyes are a startlingly shade of green and I lean back into my seat with a bit of fear.

"I guess that's okay. Better to be honest with her than go behind her back and only end up with her hating us." Jade agrees, her voice laced with a bit of pride and relief shines out through the small cracks of her hard shell.

We settle for small talk, Jade is pretty fun to be around when she lets her guard down. She tells me how she'd love to be a screenwriter when she's older, I tell her about how I'd like to be the next big Pop star and she agrees that it'll most likely happen but then questions why I'm in a rock band, I shrug and tell her it's fun to just let loose. We argue back and forth on our favorite things, it's silly and petty but we slowly get to know everything about one another. I find myself watching her, the gestures she makes when she's talking, the different assortments of smirks that take place on her face and the way her lips move when she's telling a story, I'm entranced by such diminutive movements. It currently strikes me how obsessively weird I sound but I really couldn't find it in me to care.

Seconds, minutes and hours pass, we leave the Café with a sense of familiarity, and we've made it our place of choice whenever we want to be alone. We're heading back to Jade's house and I feel her tense when she sees an expensive looking Benz in her driveway. Instantly I know it's her father, from what she's told me they don't get along very well. I give her shoulder a quick squeeze of encouragement and I follow her back inside to her house. Before we enter I'm pulled to the side and I see Jade staring at me with a fierce look of protectiveness, my heart stumbles and I give her a small smile.

"When I introduce you I want you to head upstairs, I'll be up there soon." I frown but nod because it isn't my place to argue against her.

We walk inside and I see a man clad in business attire leaning over a small cup of coffee, his dark brown hair combed neatly and his dark brows furrowed against his eyes.

"Father, this is Tori Vega." Jade skips the greetings and uses a cold yet formal tone with her dad.

"Nice to meet you Mr. West." I reach out and grasp his hand with mine, I shake it and he surprisingly gives me a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Tori." His voice is deep and smooth, his eyes are a dark blue and they're authoritative and professional. His attention turns to his daughter and the smile is replaced with a sad frown, Jade doesn't even bother to acknowledge it.

I give my goodbyes and head upstairs; I lie on her bed and scroll through my Pearpod tapping my finger over one of the songs. 'My turning page by sleeping at last' softly hums through my head; my eyes shut and I feel myself fighting to stay awake despite how late I woke up today. I'm startled at the feeling of someone climbing in next to me, Jade is lying down dangerously close to me, her fingers are threading themselves in my hair and lightly running through the chestnut locks. I let out a low moan and hum my approval, but exasperation is etched in her expression and I sit up.

"What happened with your dad Jade?" I ask softly, I grab one of her cold hands and kiss her knuckles.

"Nothing Tori." She lies effortlessly.

"Bullshit." Her eyebrow rises at the curse slipping from my mouth but says nothing.

"It's just a bunch of shit with him Tori; it's been going on for years. There's nothing need to be said about that man that is even relatively nice." She says bitterly while frowning.

"Why don't you try fixing things with him Jade?" I bite my lip as she huffs.

"He can't even look at me Tori, it's like I'm some kind of burden to him." She growls out angrily, but her eyes are heavyhearted.

"Why would you be a burden to him? You get good grades, top of most of our classes—"

"It's because I remind him of my mom Tori." She breathes out plaintively.

Pulling her against me, I bury my head against her shoulder. Her arms hold me tight and I can tell she's struggling not to cry.

"Is that such a bad thing Jade?" I whisper against her ear, kissing her neck lightly.

"Not really but every time he stares at me it hurts him, like he's seeing her and it reminds him that she won't ever come back. It's the same thing I see every day in the mirror Tori." Her voice is hollow, an empty shell mimicking a body in hopes that it would gain something.

"I've never met your mother, I don't know your loss and I can't even begin to understand it. But all I see is Jade West and that's the only thing I ever want to see because… you're flawless. It isn't anything worth being ashamed of and if you're just like your mom was then I'd say your mom was pretty amazing." I say against her neck. She shivers lightly and kisses me against my forehead, it's a wordless thank you and I smile against her shoulder.

"Meriţi tot ce e mai frumos pe pământ." She says to me adoringly. I look at her confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, you deserve the best this world has to offer." She says sweetly as she leans down, her lips pressing against mine hard but surprisingly gentle, I exhale softly and she grins against me as she bites my bottom lip and I can't suppress the moan that escapes from once guarded lips.

Coffee and Peppermint resides in her hot mouth and I'm just begging for more silently because I can't get enough, there's no support group that I can go to for being addicted to someone, the people in Alcohol Anonymous don't have this kind of need. Her cold hands creating some chilling sensation as she runs her hands down my collarbone, I suddenly hate myself for being human when we both pull back to catch our breaths. Waiting for her to catch her breath I patiently plan how I can leave her gasping, _well I'll just have to kiss her again._ My heart agrees eagerly and I crash my lips once again to hers, I think I have a problem.

**Romanian is a hot language, I couldn't help myself. I rewrote this chapter a ton of times, did you guys like it? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm assuming most of you guys heard that Nickelodeon is cancelling Victorious and iCarly at the end of this season. Dan Schneider is not to blame because he himself is distraught over it as well, not to mention the cast. But if Jade and Tori do not get together or if there aren't any hidden subliminal messages telling me that shit is going down behind the scenes I will take my favorite basketball and peg my neighbor. God, I hate my neighbor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But If I owned it, Jori would've been proclaimed with an Iron Fist. Do you hear me? IRON FIST. **

**Jade POV**

"I can't believe you Tori."

"It's not what you think Jade!"

"This is… I can't even look at you right now Vega."

"Jade I never meant for you to find out like this."

"So what you were going to keep it hidden or something? Are you a _**compulsive**_ liar?!"

"Of course not Jade! I'm sorry!"

"Throw it away."

"Wh-what?"

"Throw. It. Away."

Tori grumbles unintelligibly and grabs the horrendously pink bra and throws it in the trash.

"I can't believe you just made me throw away a bra because it clasps in the front!" She yells.

I shrugged at her and gave her a wide smirk. She huffs and runs back upstairs muttering something on the lines of 'crazy controlling woman.'

"You still did it though, so obviously you didn't like it that much. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow Tori, you know while you take my best friend out on a date to the movies!" I called up, my hands dusting off an invisible piece of lint while I wait near the door for Tori to finish up getting dressed. Brisk steps capture my attention and I turn to see my father heading my way in his silk pajamas, as if on cue my scowl takes place and whatever good mood I was in is replaced with hostility.

"Are you heading to school?" He asks as his eyes meet every other inch of the house but my face. Anger smothers my rationality and I scoff.

"No Father, I'm heading to prison in a limousine."

"There is no need for sarcasm Jade. Remember your place." He says without any conviction just rubbing his tired eyes already exasperated with me.

"Father if you're never here, what makes you think I'd have a place in this relationship. In fact this is hardly a relationship; this is some kind of acquaintanceship between two people who once meant something to each other." His face looks almost comical as the weight of my words strike him, he looks ashamed and hurt but I want nothing more than to scream at him till he realizes what a terrible father he's been to me in the past five years.

"Jade, I—"He shuts his mouth hastily, his eyes lingering on the floor as he walks abruptly to his room and shutting his door softly.

I try to catch my breath feeling a bit deprived of air, a sensation resembling pain shoots throughout my chest in a squeezing motion, like muscles tensing drastically and I gasp as my eyes shut tightly in attempts to relieve some of the pain. It passes quickly but it leaves a dull ache and fresh fear in its wake. _What was that?_

"Jade you alright?" Tori comes bounding down the stairs with concern marring her beautiful features, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly I wave her off.

"Yeah I'm cool. Just my Father again." I give her a tight smile as her hand takes hold of my cheek.

"Maybe you should stay home today Jade, relax a bit." She gives me a quick kiss and grabs my keys from my hand.

"Wait." She turns with a raised eyebrow, twirling my keys in her hand curiously. "At least let me take you to school." With that I gently yank the keys from her hand and walk to the car, taking the wheel I let the presence of Tori preoccupy me. Her hand is intertwined with mine and I'm making my usual small patterns on her knuckles. She fiddles around with my radio and makes a pleased hum as she finds a station playing The Beatles. A rare smile overruns my face as she sings softly, her voice in perfect sync with her favorite musicians.

Pulling out in front of the school I give Tori a kiss, her lips soft as satin and warm against mine, a small moan vibrates from her and into my mouth as I capture it greedily. I break it off before someone catches us and give her a very un-Jade like hug. She responds immediately with tanned arms enveloping me in a constricting yet strangely comfortable embrace.

"Jade I—"Her eyes go wide and she stares at the redhead bouncing her way toward the school with Andre.

"Shit, see you later Tori." She opens the door grudgingly and gives a small whine, before closing it she turns her head and stares at me with a solemn face.

"Soon I'm going to kiss you in front of everybody, so you better get ready Jade West." She shoots me a wink as I smirk back.

"I look forward to it Vega. See you at my place later."

"Wait, I have band practice so I'll be at your house around six tonight." I give her a nod, she has responsibilities with her band mates, nothing I can do about that.

Giving another round of farewells I take off to the Coffee Shop a few minutes from the school. I head out and ask for my usual with a small wave at the owner who already knows me as one of his regulars. Taking a seat far off in a secluded corner I study the dark brown liquid in front of me, adding the essential amount of sugar as I stir it around. The discomfort I felt this morning hanging over my head as I mull over things. Giving in I take out my cell phone and dial the number.

"Dr. Kreg's office, who am I speaking to?" A polite voice asks.

"Yes, this is Jade West. I was wondering if you guys have any open appointments today."

"You can actually come in right now if you want to Ms. West; the Doctor isn't busy today at all."

"Okay then, I'll be there in a bit." I hang up the phone and down the rest of my coffee in just minutes. Heading to my car I feel a tad bit nervous, I haven't been to the Doctor's in a while and I'm really not looking forward to it.

* * *

"Hello Jade, haven't seen you in quite some time." Dr. Kreg says with a friendly smile on his face, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he glances down at the clipboard. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Something odd happened to me this morning and I wanted to come get a check up anyway." He eyes me curiously, softly prompting me to go on. "I had felt a tight squeezing on my chest area today and a bit around my neck and jaw, it was painful but not unbearably so. It was actually really uncomfortable." I finish with a frown.

He jots down every word on his clipboard with no expression evident on his face; it occurs to me that Doctors rarely ever give out any emotion unless they know for sure what's going on.

"I'm going to have you take a few tests; it says you're emancipated so I don't need a parent's request." He confirms with a quick scan on the clipboard. "First I'm going to give you a blood test, you aren't scared of needles are you?" He teases with a mischievous expression.

"Pfft, no way. Give me your worst Doc." He laughs and rummages through his desk, pulling out some elastic blue thing he wraps it around my arm tightly and I feel the blood slow. Rubbing a small tissue with alcohol on the area he slowly injects me with a needle. A once clear tube stained crimson as the blood fills a small bag.

After another assortment of tests I'm met with a short nurse who looks bored with her job.

"Ms. West, you will get you're lab results in just a few days. We'll call you when they're done for now just take the day off and don't overdue anything." She says while filing her nails and I bite back a rude remark.

Nodding at her I take the paperwork and exit the building with a bit of relief, _I'm sure everything's alright, just me being a worrying wuss._

I drive around for a few minutes before I randomly stop outside a florist shop. I walk inside and buy a bouquet of white tulips. The florist gives me a wide smile, her eyes a shade of light blue.

"Is that for someone special?" She asks. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. _No, it's for my goldfish._

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen them." I inform her with a way smile.

"Oh okay, have a great day!" She waves me off and I leave with the bouquet gripped firmly in my hand, opening the door to my car I take a seat and set the flowers gently next to me. I head for the cemetery and park my car on the clean but barren parking lot. My feet drag themselves over the healthy green grass; it looks so fake, like the greener it is serves a greater act of sympathy to those who lay beneath it. I guess it makes sense.

I find myself in front a familiar headstone surrounded by daises and other types of flowers; I sit down and lay the bouquet in front of it.

**RIP**

**Joanne Gracie West**

**1973-2007**

**Always a Mother and Eternally a Wife.**

"**The void shall not weary, the fear shall not alter  
These lips and these eyes of the loved and the lover."**

I touch my face and feel tears stream from my eyes, I remember the poem from William Morris like the back of my hand. I can recall the summer evenings curled against my mother as she whispered her favorite poems while I drifted off to sleep.

"Why did you have to leave me Mom? Why couldn't you stay with me? I love you so much and I don't know what to do about it because you're not here to give me advice like everyone else's parents." I choke out the words and wipe at my eyes.

"I buried it so deep; I was so miserable and angry all the time. Every time I looked in the mirror it was like looking at you, Dad sees it too. That's why he's always on business trips and rarely ever talks to me." I let out as my lungs quiver.

"I tried to control everything, keep only the constants in my life in hopes that nothing would ever hurt me again, surprisingly it was working Mom. But I can't lie to you and say I was happy, I felt like I had to program myself every morning just to go through a day of school. Then Tori came in my life unexpectedly, I wonder if you could see her wherever you are Mom. She's wonderful. Amazing actually, she's changed me so much, and these days aren't painted in dark shades of grey anymore. I-I think I'm in love with her. She almost said it today; it was coming out before we saw Cat and Andre. I've never been _**in**_ love with someone. But I'm not going to shut her out; I'm going to try with every fiber of my being to be open with her. Maybe this weekend I'll tell her I love her. Yeah. I think I'm going to do it."

Standing up I brush hair away from my face and offer a sweet smile to the marble stone, running my hand along the smooth stone.

"I will always love you Mom. I'll visit again soon, sorry for not coming in sooner. It won't happen again."

I walk to the car thinking of all the ways I could tell Tori I love her.

**I thought you guys deserved a better understanding at Jade's Character. Love you guys. Till next time! The iCarly Chapter should be put up later today as well... Hopefully .If i'm not busy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. AND OMFG GUYS IM ALIVE. This story is also not done; I've just been busy being harassed by my councilor and Basketball practice. Forgive me.**

**Tori POV**

"Great practice everyone! We're so kick ass!" Greg exclaimed as he dried himself with a towel, glistening sweat covering his neck and arms.

"Hey bro?" Troy called his brother.

"Yeah?" Greg replied with curiosity.

"Please shut your fangirl ass up and clean up the stage! Tori and Hillary you guys can go, see you next practice." Troy scowled at his brother as he waved us goodbye. "GREG, stop smelling yourself!"

Hillary and I laughed as we headed out to the cold night, Los Angeles didn't exactly get freeze your ass cold but enough that I didn't want to be outside without some kind of sweater. We stop near my motorcycle as we catch our breath. I look up to see Ice Blue eyes glancing at me warily; her golden tan tinged a bit red due to her lack of cold resistance.

"Tori?" Hillary lets out, her hands deep in her pocket as she stares me in the eye. A week before and I would've wanted her to kiss me, feel her pressed up against me like old times. But things are so different now; she's been the last thing on my mind instead of the first. Love is always fleeting I suppose.

"Hillary?" I counter with a smile.

"Did…" She sniffs quietly and runs her hand through dark brown hair, "did you ever regret dating me? You know, after everything that happened between us? Was it worth it?" _Woah, where'd this come from?_

"Of course it was worth it. What we had may have not been some picture perfect relationship or fairy tale worthy love but it was great while it lasted." I replied with honesty. There was a time I loved her, no one could hold a light to her. Back then she was perfect but the greatest mistakes hide behind the most beautiful of covers.

"I hurt you so bad Tori, I know we had a mutual break up but…" Blue eyes soften as they meet my brown ones. "I'm sorry Tori. I should've been better for you." Her hand cuts me off with a wave and I shut my mouth. "Do you know why I treated you the way I did before we broke up?" I shake my head, confused at where this is leading. "I did it so we would end the relationship."

"_**What**_?!" I half yelled.

"You were leaving to a new school, you were getting new friends and hell, I didn't even think you'd stay in the band. So I acted distant and cold to hurt you enough that we would agree on a mutual breakup." Hillary voice wavered as she continued, lip shaking lightly as she tried to regain her calm exterior. "It was never your fault, do you hear me? Whatever happens with that girl you're so interested do not let it go, fight for it. Love is _**never **_easy but it sure as hell is rewarding." Hillary finishes, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Did you know why I agreed to the break up aside from your attitude Hillary?" My voice hard, cutting through the cold air with contempt. She shakes her head nervously.

"It's because when things got hard for you, you just always left. Like turning your back on them would've fixed everything. You never took a chance for me, even when I loved you."

"I know Victoria. I know." With a click of her heels she turned away, hair swaying behind her wildly.

I watch as Hillary rushes away, her car keys digging into the palm of her hand. I stand there for several minutes and watch as she peels out of the parking lot. _Just like her. Always running from her problems._

Climbing on my bike I feel my heart thrum approvingly in my chest, I can't wait to get home to a certain Green Eyed Beauty.

* * *

"Don't be so nervous Tori. Just tell her the truth." Jade eyes me from the corner of her room. It's finally Friday and in an hour or so I have to go pick up Cat for our date.

"I don't want to her to be sad Jade. What if I break her?" I ask as I finish the final touches of make up on my face. Jade sighs softly and runs her hand through loose curls, she dyed the strands again, no longer a green but a pale color, almost blonde like she had them a year ago. My fingers itch to run through them, tangling the curls on my palms as I—

Getting ahead of myself there.

"Tori, she isn't some Toy or a piece of glass. She's human; rejection and unrequited love are a part of living. It would hurt her more if she had to find out about us through rumors, being honest with her will help in the long run." Jade says as a strand of pale hair twirls around her fingertip. That _**hair**_. Dear god, I think I have a hair fetish.

"When did you get so smart West?" I playfully raised an eyebrow at her. Her smirk coming out full blast as she chuckles.

"You bring the best out of me apparently Vega." She retorts as she gets up from the bed and stretches lazily. A silver of skin peeking out from under her shirt as she raises her arms over her head, warmth spreads in the pit of my stomach and I swallow hard.

"Hmm, you may be right. Looks like I'm going to have to stick around a lot more, just to make sure you're at your best."

Jade gives me a mischievous grin, her green eyes ablaze with something indescribable. Is that weird? Having someone so important to you that no words could measure up to all that they stood for, Jade was once described with only one suitable word. Mean. But now, she was every word I could think of, I could spend my whole life reading dictionaries and all the words wouldn't even amount to who she is. But if I were to grant a word adequate and worthy towards her then it would be Love. I'm in love with Jade West. Simple as that, no doubt in my mind, my very heart shivers in its core with delight when I just mutter her name. Out of seven billion people in the world, the only person I want in front of me is standing there with a smile on her lips. Anyone else would've thought it would be hard to love her; they'd put her down and say she'd be cruel and ruthless, steely and harsh. People will most likely try to convince me that she's not right for me, yell at me for giving my heart to someone so bitter.

Fuck them all.

"Whatever happens between you and Cat, It won't change anything between us." Jade says. I can't stop the large smile that erupts on my face. I hurry over to her and envelope her in my arms, her oddly cold but mouthwatering body pressed up against my warm one. A kiss is placed on my neck and I shudder at the feel of her lips against my skin, setting it in frenzy, my nerves unable to react correctly under her touch.

"Thanks Jade." I whisper, not really wanting to go on this stupid date.

"Anytime Vega, now it's time to go pick up Cat. Good luck heartbreaker." I scowled at the nickname and she laughed loudly as she tossed me my keys. "Remember, Rien ne pèse tant que un secret." She says in perfect French, the words spilling from her words with passion.

"What does that mean?" I ask intrigued and a little turned on.

"Nothing weighs more than a secret." She says before giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking me to her door.

* * *

"Hey Tori!" Cat squeals as I hand her a helmet and help her on the motorcycle. Her white shirt and red skirt clinging to her like a second set of skin.

I gulped and gripped the handle bars tightly, no one can deny that Cat isn't adorable but I felt guilty just being on this date with her! And now she's wearing these clothes that just scream 'IM ATTRACTED TO YOU, STARE AT MY BODY'. Sighing to myself I head to the movies with the giggling redhead clinging to my back.

The air is a bit cold as I speed down the road, so I bury myself in Jade's leather Jacket, inhaling her scent and sighing happily. It occurs to me that I never really want to be anywhere without just a piece of Jade.

"So what movie do you want to see?" We're walking towards the ticket line and I casually stay an appropriate distance from her, hoping I come across normally. _Please not a romantic one, please not a romantic one!_

"Red Roses and other Poses!" Cat yelled gleefully and I almost passed out. _That movie is practically a porno!_

"Uhh, Cat? Why don't we watch Mr. Bipo's Adventure?" I ask nervously, _why am I so nervous? It's not like Cat knows how babies are made; let alone where they come from! She thinks Angel Kitties bring you whatever baby you want!_

"Why Tori? Do you get _**off**_ better on your own or are you to scared to watch a movie with tons of sex scenes with me?" Cat asked innocently, the words spoken as if she was talking about something as mundane as Pop-tarts.

My mouth hung open as we reached over to the ticket clerk, I hastily put Cat behind me and practically shouted, "Two for Mr. Bipos Advernture _**PLEASE.**_" I grabbed the two tickets and dragged Cat inside the dark theater, I ask her to sit in the middle of the row while I go get the popcorn.

The line drags on and my head reels as I move slowly to the front. Cat is really daring when it comes to dates, it's odd as hell. Letting her down easy seems to be getting harder and harder, I take in a small breath as I sigh. If she had wanted me first would it had made a difference? Would I still like Jade, would I get to know her as well as I did now? I really don't think so and the thought saddens me. I can't imagine her not playing a big part in my life anymore.

Ordering a medium popcorn and two drinks from the awkward teenager at the register I juggle the items in my hand and walk in the dark theater. I sit next to Cat and shoot her a friendly grin, emphasis on the FRIENDLY. The movie plays and I instantly regret ever picking this crap, don't get me wrong I love animation, I'm a huge sucker for Disney movies but this is horrible! It's about some talking ferret that walks around giving people advice, which is hardly an adventure! Cat seems to be really into it though because she's laughing and making cute little remarks that even get me giggling at some point.

"Where do you want to go eat?" I ask as we leave the movies, Cat's next to me with a smile plastered on her face.

"I don't care! I'm kind of full from the popcorn, let's get ice cream!" Cat squeals loudly as she drags me over to the ice cream shop next to the movies. I order her strawberry ice cream and I get chocolate. We sit over on one of the back tables and I take a deep breath.

"Cat I gotta tell you something."

"What is it Tori?" She asks with a wide grin and I feel guilt crashing down on my shoulders.

"I don't like you more than a friend." I blurt out. I frown sadly at the look on her face.

A laugh escapes her and I'm tilting my head confused. OK. So she took that really… weird.

"I know Tori. You love Jade, don't you?" Cat says knowingly and I gasp.

"H-H-How d-did you know?!" I squeak out as the ice cream drips on my hand and I let out a soft curse.

"I'm not the smartest person ever Tori, that's why it makes it so easier for people to let their guard down around me. I spend a lot of time watching others." She shrugs almost sadly. "I saw the way she looks at you, it's so different from the way she looked at anyone, let alone how she looked at Beck."

"Then why did you want to go out with me if you knew I loved Jade?" I questioned a bit peeved at how she basically played me into coming on this date.

"Because I really like you and I wanted to make sure I was right. But now I know. You looked guilty for half the whole date." Cat says truthfully as she took a spoonful of her Ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. She looked almost agitated as she swallowed, her eyes squinted and her nose scrunched up as she looked at the bowl in front of her.

"I…" I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Cat. I love her, but you'll always be one of my best friends." I added softly.

"I know, just promise me something?"

"Anything." I reply curiously.

"Jade deserves to be happy. She's been through a lot of shit." I'm taken aback as a curse flings out of her mouth smoothly, her dark brown eyes on fire as she glares at me. _What?!_

"What do you mean she's been through a lot of shit?" Her eyes go unfocused and she turns away from me.

"It's not my place to tell you. She'll tell you when the time is right. But for now just do one thing." Cat says with a smile.

"What's that one thing?"

"Go get your girl." Cat smiles as she takes a spoonful of ice cream and laughs loudly.

**So why have I updated so late? Well everyone, Junior year in highschool is undoubtedly the most important especially if you want to get into a great College. I'm doing a lot of EXTRA curricular things, Basketball, Badminton, TSA, FBLA and Bowling. While trying to get to do my homework as well, trust me it aint easy. So cut me some slack guys because this story is not over yet! Love you guys, see yah soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here I was halfway through this chapter and the laptop died. LIKE FUH, NO why would you do this to me technology?! Now I typed it all over again because I'm a dumb dumb and I forgot to save, anyone who is planning to write a story or something remember to save CONSTANTLY. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. Yes I heard they cancelled it, TV no longer interests me as much. EXCEPT GUESS WHAT?! There's a new show called Sam and Cat coming out, yeah FANFICTION. Let the panties drop. **

**Jade POV**

Clocks are a funny thing; they're supposed to be these extremely useful devices, telling you the time and what not. But I think they're the most cleverly placed torture devices ever made, they just sit there and inform you on the time and there is absolutely nothing you can do to speed it up or slow it down. You can switch the dials and make the hours go ahead in an attempt to ease whatever the hell is going on but in the end you know the time is wrong. When you're depressed time just seems to move slower than ever thought possible, minutes feel like hours and hours remind you of days passing. You can't help but think "Holy shit it can't get worse than this!" Wrong. Suddenly you're happy, every second a blessing as it passes but every moment you glance at the clock it just won't _**stop, **_until the night becomes a mere blur and you wake up to another shitty day, cursing the concept of time.

_I hate fucking clocks._

* * *

I groaned in frustration, the noise bouncing off my walls as it echoed in the silent room. Normally I would be blasting music, listening to Nine Inch Nails scream from my speakers but I can't find the mood to do that right now. I'm just a big ball of pent up anxiousness. It ain't pretty.

This is pathetic; I'm here just lying on my bed which is not at all comforting me right now. I look like one of those sad commercial for depression pills, '_Here take this tic tac looking shit it'll make you feel better!'_ Side effects include relying on medicine, drowsiness and fucking useless behavior. You're welcome. _Damn it when is Tori getting home?!_

I spring off my bed with a hmmph. I walked over to my door and yanked it open, stepping into the empty hallway. Looking to my left I halt my stomping and stare at the crisp white door standing idly alone, untouched in months. The bronze handle calling me softly, like a Sirens song as I walk over to it and grasp it in my hand.

I open it and step inside, the marble floor under unscathed as my boots thump on the floor. I'm perplexed as I stand in the room feeling absolutely nothing. Usually when I walk in this room I'm yelling in anguish, tears would run from my eyes and I would be kneeling down as sobs overtook my body. But all I can do is just stand and stare at the glossy dark piano, ivory keys sitting patiently. Waves of rosemary and mint engulf the room and I can only inhale sadly as I sit on the piano bench. It smells just like Mom. I place my fingertips on the piano keys and stare blankly ahead, I feel my eyes burn and I can't do anything but shut them tightly.

There must be some invisible strings tied to my fingers because I feel them moving but I'm not aware of me actually playing. The tune is sad, sorrowful notes filling everything with its heavy angst, the room capturing the melody in sweet agony. I couldn't name the song, hell, I couldn't even recognize it. But it poured out of the piano and all I can register is that I'm the one causing it. I understand now why I couldn't act like I once did every time I entered this room, I held it all in and my fingers subconsciously let it breathe as they played my emotions on the keys.

I'm sobbing now.

The tears free falling on my hands as the pads of fingertips slip over the now wet surface, but I can't stop playing, my throat is raw but I won't stop singing. I finally recognize the song and it fills me with dread.

_**Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head  
And as I climb into an empty bed  
Oh well. Enough said.  
I know it's over - still I cling  
I don't know where else I can go  
Oh...**_

**_Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head_**  
**_See, the sea wants to take me_**  
**_The knife wants to slit me_**  
**_Do you think you can help me?_**

**_Sad veiled bride, please be happy_**  
**_Handsome groom, give her room_**  
**_Loud, loutish lover, treat her kindly_**  
**_(Though she needs you_**  
**_More than she loves you)_**  
**_And I know it's over - still I cling_**  
**_I don't know where else I can go_**  
**_Over and over and over and over_**  
**_Over and over, la..._**

If there was anyway someone could strip themselves of everything but their soul, it would feel like this. Vulnerable, unguarded, strong and weak; sitting on a piano bench, drowning in yourself.

_**I know it's over  
And it never really began  
But in my heart it was so real  
And you even spoke to me, and said:  
"If you're so funny  
Then why are you on your own tonight?  
And if you're so clever  
Then why are you on your own tonight?  
If you're so very entertaining  
Then why are you on your own tonight?  
If you're so very good-looking  
Why do you sleep alone tonight?  
I know...**_

_**'Cause tonight is just like any other night**_  
_**That's why you're on your own tonight**_  
_**With your triumphs and your charms**_  
_**While they're in each other's arms..."**_  
_**It's so easy to laugh**_  
_**It's so easy to hate**_  
_**It takes strength to be gentle and kind**_  
_**Over, over, over, over**_

_**It's so easy to laugh**_  
_**It's so easy to hate**_  
_**It takes guts to be gentle and kind**_  
_**Over, over**_  
_**Love is natural and real**_  
_**But not for you, my love**_  
_**Not tonight, my love**_  
_**Love is natural and real**_  
_**But not for such as you and I, my love**_

_**Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head…**_

"Your mother's favorite song. Can't believe you still remember it." The voice cuts through the music with raw longing. I stop playing, the shrill of the piano loud as it groans sadly when my fingers cease its tune.

"Why wouldn't I remember it?" I retort, my eyes glaring at nothing in particular. Anything would be better than staring at the man who couldn't return my gaze.

"Because I know how hard you try to forget." My father states. I hear footsteps grow louder and my ears no longer strain to hear because he sits next to me on the cold piano bench.

"Trying not to remember doesn't mean trying to forget, _**father.**_" I spit out with malice. The man who has left me home alone so many countless nights that I forget how to function near him without making it seem like he was a stranger. Which he might as well have been.

"Jade—"I laugh darkly, not bothering to even cast a peek in his direction as I blatantly ignore his petty attempts at trying to explain himself.

"Don't apologize; don't even bother trying to make yourself seem in the right. I have hurt for years alone, no one picked up my broken heart as it lay scattered in this _**empty**_ house. I didn't have anyone to whisper me goodnight or smile when things seemed so fucking hard. My own father couldn't even look me in the eyes because I reminded him so much of his dead wife." I turn my head towards him, dark blue eyes struggling to look at me directly and I bark another humorless laugh.

"When will you realize that I'm not her?! I love you father; I won't run away like she did! I won't get myself killed; I just want you and me to be happy again. I know it's hard without her but… we can fix this. We can fix us." My voice breaks as it pleads with him unnaturally softly. He flinches back but continues to remain eye contact with me and I watch as his body quivers, a loud sob escapes his throat and I wrap the broken man in my arms.

"Jade, does it get better?" He asks as his voice crack and his arms engulf my body, I pull back and give him a kiss in the forehead.

"Well, it doesn't get any worse." I say truthfully as I cry, holding my shattered father in my arms. And maybe everything will be a bit better.

* * *

Something warm touches my lips and I can't help but sigh softly against it. _Tori._

"Hey Baby." Tori whispers as her chestnut hair creates a makeshift curtain around our heads. I smirk and bring my hand behind her neck pulling her closer.

Then my lips meet hers again and _**fuck**_, can anyone fit so perfectly with someone else? She's like an imprint that's been stamped in my heart, engraved with the deepest kind of love. The want. The need. It's nothing compared to just having her; I'd take all the pain the world has piled up just to be able to make this moment right here, permanent. Maybe I'm selfish but I want everything she has to offer, if she's giving then I'm taking. Body, soul and emotions. I want her, desperately so.

Our lips break apart with a small sound and I grin hazily at her, the king sized bed under me looking deviously useful.

"Such a nice way to wake up. What do I owe the pleasure Vega?" I tease calmly as I stare at her with a smirk. She huffs and rolls over next to me, her hand clasping mine as she kisses each knuckle.

"Just thought I would sleep over my wonderful girlfriend's house. Have you seen her?"

"Why no I haven't maybe—"I shut my mouth and turn over on my side, staring her down with wide eyes. "Girlfriend?" I question with a smile. Her brown eyes glint happily as she squeals loudly and pulls me by the waist.

"If you'll have me." Tori beams, her eyes curious as she waits for my reply.

"Always. Tori I—"I'm cut off as Tori presses her mouth roughly but not uncomfortably against mine, maybe I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her, but right now the last thing I want to be doing is complaining. When the time is right, she'll hear the words slip out of my mouth and ill make sure she never forgets them.

I pull away momentarily and grin as she whines sadly. I place my face in the crook of her neck and she hums pleased.

"Are we going to talk about what happened with Cat?" I ask against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in my wake.

"Uhhm yeah uh… C-could we speak about this later, I don't really feel like _**talking.**_" She whispers and my heart thrums excitedly in my chest.

"Your wish is my command sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? I love that." She purrs as I slip my hands beneath her shirt, I groan quietly as I feel the warm skin beneath my fingertips. A sharp intake of breath is heard and I feel her shiver under me. I look in her chocolate eyes, now molten black with desire and my eyes search hers with a silent request. She nods rapidly and I can't seem to control myself when I hear her moan as I pull the shirt off of her.

**Next chapter is self explanatory. You've all been patiently waiting, thanks so much for that. See you next time, till then, stay golden! Oh and yes we will get to hear the story behind the death of mama west.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just finished Nevermore in the Maximum Ride series, possibly the worst book I have ever read. Severly disappointed, I felt like a third grader could have made more sense of the novel. You KILLED me James Patterson, KILLED ME.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. So there was this girl in line at the grocery store and she had a Chris Brown T-shirt. So, being the most amazing person in the world I had to mess with her. So my friend comes up to me and tells me this nonsense like "The Tennis team is getting new uniforms can you believe that shit?" And I said, "Yeah man, that SHIT hit me like CHRIS BROWN." HAHAHAA GET IT? Whatever just read the damn chapter.**

**BTW, all mistakes are mine because I am far from perfect and I'm not cool enough for a Beta Reader so sorry(:**

**Tori POV**

Cold fingers traced my waistline as I shivered in delight, intricate patterns being carefully designed as I drowned myself in the feeling. Emerald eyes shine in the darkness, and I don't know how I ever got lucky enough to be with someone as flawless as Jade.

I've watched Animal Planet plenty of times to recognize the look Jade is giving me, I've seen it in the eyes of a Lioness before it consumes its prey and I'm deliciously paralyzed.

Jade is surprisingly gentle, feather light sensations caress my abdomen; fleeting touches making my temperature rise immensely. Her hand reaches the copper button of my jeans and halts temporarily, green eyes watch me questioningly and I grace her with a small nod. Her fingers ignited a trail of fire despite their Icy feel as they fiddled with my jeans. My heart expanded and crashed drastically as she pulled the jeans achingly slow down my legs, I could only whimper in anticipation.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and I focus intently on the bright green eyes above me, my tongue darting out and licking my lips in preparation.

"Jesus, Tori do you know how _**gorgeous **_you are?" Her voice is dripping with awe and adoration; I practically melt as her fingers trace my jaw line.

"Jade! Come down here real quick!" Mr. West calls up and I almost screamed in frustration. A string of profanities left Jades mouth and her lips met mine hastily before stomping downstairs.

I rolled over, my face buried in her pillow as I pulled back on my shirt and pants. In all honesty I was kind of disappointed in myself for basically putting out before saying 'I love you' which by the way I desperately wanted to. But there was something absolutely feral in the way Jade looked at me that disintegrated any doubt in my mind. Not to mention the fact that she willingly took her time, asking for permission and being soft and gentle with me. It was spectacular; the control she had over herself was amazing because if I had been in that position, her body lying under mine, I would have moved in a blur of desperation.

* * *

I heard padding on the tile floor and turned over to see Jade enter the room with an amused expression lingering on her face.

"What did your Dad say?"

"Just asked me if you were sleeping over. I told him yeah but we weren't sleeping when he interrupted us." Jade says with that infuriating smirk.

"You did not tell him that!" I yelled in surprise. Wow what a great impression, I might as well have told him 'Hi Mr. West I almost had sex with your daughter while you were downstairs. By the way did you see last night's football game?' Yeah I'm a real charmer.

"Relax Vega, I was kidding." _Liar, I see that smug smile! "_Want to watch a movie?" Jade asked with a smirk and I grinned widely.

"Sure, but nothing scary!" Jade scoffed and opened a hidden panel to reveal hundreds of movies, _so Jade is a movie buff._

"Pick one." Jade demanded as she sat on the couch and rummaged the cushions for the remote, her face breaking out in a smile as she found it.

My eyes went wide as I looked over her movie collection, Disney movies littered the top shelf, Music Classics taking the bottom half, a few romantic comedies hidden and a huge load of horror movies overtaking the rest of the space. I fought with myself for a few minutes before choosing one and setting it in Jade's high tech Blu-Ray player. I grabbed a blanket and cuddled up to Jade, I hummed my approval when I felt an arm snake around my waist pulling me closer.

"You picked _**Star Wars**_? You're such a dork Vega." Jade teases as her hands run through my Chestnut locks, I pout playfully and smack her hip.

"You're the one who had it for your information! And besides I actually wanted to talk to you." I retort.

Eyebrows raised curiously Jade stares at me. "Sure what's up?"

"I wanted to get to know you. The real Jade West." I respond cautiously.

"I didn't know there was a fake Jade West." Jade laughs dryly.

"No I don't mean it like that! I just wanted to get to know you better without anyone standing between us. I just feel like there is nothing stopping us from getting close." I confess timidly.

Jade kisses my forehead and I struggle to keep my blinding smile contained. "Sweetheart," _Damn, I LOVE that nickname. _"Ask me anything, I'm not going to lie. But the truth may bother you." She replies and her green eyes glint warningly.

"Let's start off easy. Why do you like horror movies so much?"

Jades mouth twitches slightly and I see a corner of her lips pulling up in a lopsided smirk, "Well, this may seem a bit odd but bear with me." I nodded enthusiastically and snuggled up closer to her side.

"I always found being scared exciting, the way your heart beats wildly, and your breath is coming out in shallow pants and your spine rigid in anticipation. Fear is interesting, it's such a raw emotion and it's extremely hard to really portray it in a movie. So when a horror movie is done real well you can't help but get so scared that everything is concentrated on that one emotion. And it's not like you spend every moment scared, so it isn't a regular feeling. In a way it's special, that's just me though. I'd love to direct when I get older and I'll probably do a thriller or horror movie first." Jade says sheepishly, her nose is all scrunched up adorably and I give her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Makes sense, you know you're deep when you want to be. It's spectacular." I say honestly.

"Thank you. So why do you enjoy fixing everyone's problems?"

"Uhh, well…" My cheeks turn bright red and I cover my head with my heads. "I don't know." The lie comes out muffled and I feel Jade's cold body chuckle next to me.

"Liar." She retorts smoothly.

"You're going to laugh!" I cry with a pout.

"No I'm not! I promise my lips will be pressed together like glue if it really means that much to you." Jade promises with a grin, I huff in defeat.

"It started when I was a little kid, I didn't really have a lot of friends in elementary so I spent most of my time watching how people interacted." Jades eyebrows sprung up but remained silent. "I watched how people treated others and dealt with their issues and it always bothered me that they had to go through it alone. So I started helping people in any way I could, if their parents were going through a divorce I let them vent, if they needed money then I did fundraisers and if someone had drama with another person then I would try to help them reconcile with each other. I just want to be a good person because in all honesty people are just so cruel to each other, if I can make someone's day a little brighter than it just makes me feel like I'm doing something right in my life. I want to feel like I'm worth something; I need to earn my spot in this world I guess. Either that or I have the world's biggest Hero Complex." I finish with a laugh, I look down embarrassed.

Jade is facing me with her jaw wide and I groan shyly.

"Tori you're amazing. Honestly you're one of a kind." Jade breathes out proudly and I offer her a shy smile.

"Yeah yeah, Casanova. So why the obsession with coffee?" I ask with an impish smile.

"It's not an obsession!" Jade retorts, I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. "OK so I love coffee, its warm and comforting, it tastes great and I'm in love with it." Jade looks uncomfortable and I laugh.

"There's got to be more than that." I press.

"My mom used to drink a lot of it, she used to make it every morning and she'd always give me a sip. I hated the bitterness and my mom would tease me about it. Then when she died I just started drinking it more often when I missed her and I grew to love it." Jade replies with a sad smile.

"Jade what happened to your mom?" I grasp her hand in mine and look at her carefully, her eyes snap to mine immediately and I hear her swallow nervously.

"A few years ago my mother and father had a huge fight over whether or not I was allowed to go to an Art's school. My mother and I were real close, we had each others backs for about everything." Jade says as her eyes take on a faraway look, her thumb making small circles on my knuckles. "My dad said something that was out of line and she took off in her car."

"Wait what did he say?" I interrupted.

"I'm not sure to be honest, my father never told me. But anyway she drove off and we didn't hear from her for a couple of hours. We thought she was just cooling off and I had to watch over my father and make sure he didn't drink himself useless. The next day the hospital called, they found her car totaled. Long story short my father took every business trip he could in hopes that he could bury himself in work and I was sent to therapy for two years. That's how I got close to Cat; she was there for her brother. We were all pretty broken I guess." Jade finishes bitterly, Emerald eyes glare at the TV and I wrap my arms around her. I nuzzle my face into her neck and kiss the skin tenderly; she sighs softly and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Don't expect me to cry Tori; I've come to terms with her death a long time ago. I just miss her that's all. I've had to go through a lot without a mother figure in a way it made me stronger but at the same time it kind of made me shut everyone out, I regret a lot of things Tori but I won't break down again." Jade says as her hands run through my curls.

"I would've never been able to get through that." I admit.

"It's because you're all soft and nice." Jade jokes as she laughs.

"You make me sound like a pillow." I mutter as Jade doubles over in laughter.

"You might as well be."

I smack her waist and roll my eyes. "At least I'm not obsessed with a beverage!"

* * *

"Why are you up so early? School doesn't start anytime soon!" I tell her sleepily as I watch Jade emerge in a towel. _Yup, I'm awake now._

"Stop drooling on my pillow Vega and I have to pack for your house, remember? We still have this week for this dumb project." I blush furiously and mumble something on the lines of 'I'm not drooling'.

"Wait, do your parents know about…" She gestures between us with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they know I'm bisexual." I reply as Jade winces. "Don't tell me you're still freaked out by that! You are _**my**_girlfriend."

"No I'm not freaked out over it. But I've never liked chicks before so give me some time. I've only been with boys." Jade says as she grabs a pair of jeans and orders me to turn over while she changes.

"What you scared of me seeing you naked?" I tease.

The smile is wiped off my face as she grins mischievously, "I'm never scared Vega, now I suggest you turn around or you'll get more than you can handle." A pale hand clutches the towel and I call the bluff with a smug smile.

"I CAN HANDLE IT!" I challenge as she whips off the towel. _Oh my god so hot, so hot, so hot. I can't handle it. MUST. STAY. IN. BED. _

I turn around with a squeal.

**This chapter was supposed to be a bit playful, for all those who were hoping for a sex scene I'm appalled! They haven't even admitted they love each other yet, what is wrong with you all, NO HOEING AROUND IN THIS STORY TILL I GET A MOTHER FLIPPING 'I LOVE YOU'. So next chapter shall take place in school, how will they come out? WILL IT BE PUBLIC? IS THERE GOING TO BE DANCING WHALES? WHO IS PHILLIPS REAL BABY DADDY? TUNE IN NEXT TIME. Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. I'm scared to put up a profile picture of my face due to the fact that most of you probably will want to throw darts at it for disappearing. :'D**

**Jade POV**

"And what are your intentions with our daughter?" Mr. Vega spoke calmly, his hand placed on his gun belt threateningly. Mrs. Vega chuckled quietly at her husband's antics and I fought back a smile, no smiling Jade, this shit was _**serious.**_

_Time to woo the parents._

"Sir, your daughter means a lot to me," I smiled nervously at Mrs. Vega and Mr. Vega before continuing. "I can't promise that I won't hurt her, or be the perfect girlfriend but I can promise that I will try. I'll respect her and put her wishes above my own, I won't let anything harm her intentionally nor will I let anyone else treat her badly. And even though I do not have, nor, deserve your trust right now, I will happily follow any rules you set for me."

"Awww, David! She is absolutely perfect for Tori." Mrs. Vega cooed with a dreamy smile. Mr. Vega grinned wickedly and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"She certainly is. Jade you have our permission to date our daughter." Mr. Vega nudged his wife and whispered loudly. "At least we don't have to worry about Tori getting pregnant and remind me to congratulate her on getting a smoking hot girlfriend." All of us burst out laughing as Mrs. Vega smacked him upside the head with an amused huff.

"Where is our daughter anyway?" Mr. Vega breathed out shakily as he tried to reign in his chuckles.

I smiled knowingly at them and shrugged. "She's at her band practice; I wanted to talk to you guys alone without her freaking out and stressing over what you guys would say. She should be here soon I think." I told them honestly.

Mr. Vega beamed and patted me affectionately on the shoulder. "Great thinking there Jade, you already got our daughter figured out. So you're staying the rest of the week to finish this project for PsychoWits?"

"Sikowitz, dear." Mrs. Vega corrected him with a smile.

"Yeah, that guy! So the whole week I presume?" He questioned as I nodded. He laughed loudly and I turned to look at Mrs. Vega with a confused smirk.

"Have fun in the guest room kiddo, I don't want any Sexcapades while I'm here. And please do not let me catch either of you doing anything other than _**three**_ seconds of kissing; I happen to like my bliss to be ignorant and innocent." Mr. Vega declared while standing up and straightening out his shirt. I nodded rapidly and willed for the blush staining my cheeks to disappear.

"Mamí! What did you make for dinner cause Jade is coming over and—"Tori entered the house with a panicked stride and dropped her book bag with a surprised squeal. I stood up from the couch and waved at her nonchalantly.

"Hey there Sweetheart." I smiled as the term of endearment slipped out instinctively and caused Mrs. Vega to swoon in the background and Mr. Vega to grin approvingly. Mr. Vega took hold of his wife's hand and led her upstairs as she argued weakly about missing our interaction; he shook his head with a roll of his eyes and dragged her along.

Tori stood rigidly for a good few seconds before breaking out in a cheek splitting smile and running toward me with a delighted yell. I laughed happily as she threw herself at me and I caught her gracefully as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her against me tightly, savoring the soft curves of her body against mine.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come over later." Tori squeaked out against my neck.

"I wanted to surprise you, and I also wanted to ask for your parents' permission to date you. I won them over of course." I added with a smug eyebrow.

"You…," Tori pulled back and stared at me in shock. "You did that for me? I thought you were nervous about meeting them! I didn't expect for you to go all Casanova on them! Did you see my mom?! And my dad has never liked anyone I've dated but here he was smiling all approvingly!" Tori yelled in awe and I bit back a laugh.

"Tori I was nervous, hell, I was shaking like a wuss when I got here but your parents are important to you and that means they're important to me too. I wanted to make sure they were okay with us going out, I don't want to be sneaking around behind their backs and I know that it would kill you to lie to them."

Tori bit her lip and stared down. "I would've lied to them for you Jade." I grabbed her chin and lifted her face to see Chocolate eyes gazing at me adoringly.

"I know you would've Tori. And that's what makes it all the more important for me to be honest with them. I'm a hundred percent in this relationship, I'm not ashamed to be with you and I want your parents to know that." I admitted with a shy smirk. My eyebrows rose comically as her eyes watered and her lips quivered adorably.

"Thank you so much Jade." Tori sputters out as tears fall from glistening eyes, I kiss away each one with a smile.

"Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza." I whisper in Romanian as my lips found hers for a chaste kiss.

"I don't know what that means!" She whines stubbornly, I set her down on the couch and pull her against me.

"Maybe I don't want you to know what it means." I smirk against her ear as she shivers slightly at the contact.

"No fair." Her lips form a pout and I fight the urge to roll my eyes at this girls cuteness, _Damn have I gotten soft._

"Sorry Sweetheart." I kiss her forehead with a shit eating grin and bite my lip to keep from laughing at her expression. "Come on, I planned the whole night for us. Don't worry about dinner. And before you ask, yes your parents know I'm taking you out."

"Wait, am I dressed for the occasion or should I change?" Her eyes rake over my leather jacket and tight white laced shirt slowly, I hold back a groan as she stares at my legs unabashedly. Why I wore the shortest pair of shorts I owned was beyond me. _Cause you wanted to look hot as hell for your girlfriend, duh. _Oh that's right.

"You can get changed if you want, but it doesn't matter to me, you always look beautiful." I grinned cheekily as her blush darkened. She rolled her eyes embarrassed and ran up the stairs excitedly, no doubt thinking about what to wear as she barreled up the steps.

Her father came down and spoke to me a while before he excused himself to go work the night shift, I told him to be careful and he kissed me on the cheek gratefully.

"You really are perfect for Tori. I'm glad to that she found someone like you." He said before pulling on his police cap and opening out the door.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and hoarsely replied, "Thank you for letting me be with her. It means the world to me."

"The pleasure is all mine, have a great time tonight Jade." He winked before shutting the door and disappearing out into the night.

"Jade I'm ready." I turned towards the bottom of the stairs and my mouth went dry. Standing in all her tan glory was Tori Vega in a sinfully short white miniskirt, a crimson halter top hugging her body dangerously and just to add that mother fudging cherry on the top she seductively licked her bottom lip. And this just added a whole new meaning to 'Eye fucking'.

"L- We… My car." I sputtered out, my incoherent thoughts floating around as my eyes stayed firmly glued to Tori's ass as she opened the front door.

"You sure do have a way with words West." Tori giggled as we made our way to my black Audi TTS, I held open the door for her as she climbed in. I walked over to the other side and sat in the driver's seat, I gripped the steering wheel tightly as her nails scraped my bare leg gently but oh so teasingly.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy your car is Jade?" Tori said huskily as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Uhh, no n-never said that. No touch, we go in, get I mean, car crash… oh jeez." I spoke fast and I didn't even know what I was saying but I flushed scarlet as Tori giggled next to me.

* * *

"Woah what is this place?" Tori asked in awe as I led her to the front doors with a small smile.

"It used to be a Broadway theater but it burned down years ago. The story is quite tragic but they made it into a restaurant and not many people know about it, even if they did it's a hassle to make reservations because it is always packed. The food is to die for and the service is phenomenal, just ask my uncle, he owns it." I politely gave our names to the hostess; she led us to a secluded table and set down the menus in front of us.

"Jade this place is amazing!" Tori said as her eyes landed on the stage not far from us. I stayed quiet but shot her a pleased smile. "And really expensive. Jade I can't let you pay for all of this." I held up my hand and shook my head.

"Relax, I invited you and I'm paying for it. Order whatever your heart desires, money isn't an issue for me." I told her calmly, she nodded in understanding and visibly relaxed.

"Welcome to—"I looked over to the waiter and my jaw went slack. "Jade?"

"Hiram! How's it going? Didn't know you worked here."

"It's going great! And you know, my dad wanted me to get a job before college so here I am." His green eyes dart over to a tense Tori and he pushes his dark brown hair back shyly. I realize the situation looks a little bad and as much as I love seeing a Jealous Tori this is certainly not the time.

"Tori, this is my _**Cousin**_, Hiram." Her shoulders slump from their hostile position and she extends a hand towards Hiram, she shakes it firmly with an embarrassed grin.

"Nice to meet you, sorry about that. I thought you had a thing for my girlfriend." My heart did this odd little flip at that and I watched as my cousin raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Definitely not, Jade is just a big softie though when it comes to me. What am I even saying? This girl is the biggest softie out there!" Hiram exclaimed with a giddy shout.

"Am not! Shut up and take our food orders before I tell Uncle you're bothering me." I growled out as Tori clamped her hand over her mouth trying to smother her laughs.

"If you ever want to know some embarrassing stories about little Jadey over here just give me a holler." Hiram said in a teasing but serious tone when he finished taking our order, I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Don't pout Jade, it's unbecoming. By the way you're losing your touch, it's not scary anymore."

I pointed at Tori and mumbled something on the lines of 'blame her'. Hiram just gave Tori a high five and walked back into the kitchen. Tori and I talked about anything and everything as we waited for our foods to arrive; we bickered playfully and retold some of our favorite memories. Chocolate eyes lit up immensely as she recalled past events and I was mesmerized at the way she reenacted the stories as best as she could. Her eyes would glaze over wistfully and she passionately opened up about her childhood, her arms moving fluidly when she got to an important part. And with each passing moment my chest swelled with adoration at her enthusiasm and my heart brimmed to the top with love. Before we knew it our food arrived and we fell into comfortable silence, only breaking the quiet to tell me about how fantastic the food was.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I smiled at the message.

_**The show is starting. YOU'RE WELCOME.**_** - Hiram**

The lights dimmed and the Broadway bulbs turned on to shine brightly at the deep red curtains, Tori's face lit up and I intertwined my fingers with hers. I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against her neck before whispering sweetly in her ear, "I hope you love the show Sweetheart."

The curtains opened and I felt Tori go rigid with excitement. "How did you do all of this? I can't believe you got my favorite—"

I hushed her soothingly and pulled her closer to me, "They were coming to LA anyway and I called in a couple of favors. No biggie."

The lights dimmed overhead and I sat contently next to Tori as we watched the Broadway version of Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

The last song ended with a roar of applause and I wiped the tears away from Tori's face as she clapped enthusiastically. Warm arms enveloped my body and I let out a grunt of surprise before returning the embrace tenfold.

"Jade thank you. This has been one of the most amazing nights I've ever had."

My fingers brush over her jaw line and I lick my lips timidly, I try to control my breathing as I meet her eyes. _Here goes nothing._

"I love you." Her eyes widen but the admission is already out there so I might as well let it all out. "I can't tell you how it happened; I can't spell it out in rose petals or display it on billboards for the world to see. I would happily give you the world if I could, anything that I can possibly give is yours, and all I can ask is that you let me hold you when the day is through and though life isn't at all perfect, being with you is as close as it gets. I'm deeply and wholesomely unashamed to admit that I'm _**in **_love with you, Tori Vega. I want to be yours, if you'll have me." I finish with a hopeful smile as people walk by the table with their loved ones close by.

"I love you too. So much, Jade. So very much." Tori lets out joyously as tears stream down cute cheekbones, her hands frame my face and I'm pulled in for a searing kiss. I break away for a split second.

"_**You are my breath, my world, and everything that matters**_." I inform her, her eyes darken as she remembers the whispered words that I had told her back home in Romanian.

"So that's what you said," Tori says against my lips. "I love you with everything that I am Jade."

"I love you too."

**(: **

**Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza. = __****You are my breath, my world, and everything that matters**.  



End file.
